


These Things Just Sort Of Happen

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A whole lot of au within the au, Blow Job Training, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Inflation, Cumdumpster AU, Egg Laying, Just a whole lot of Gavin getting stuck, Knotting, Lots of Cum, Mind Control, Multi, Oviposition, Pure Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Tentacles, Training, Training to be a pet, Werewolves, also, and banged, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Gavin doesn't know why these things happen. Or how he finds himself in these situations. But the others aren't complaining. Not at all.





	1. List of AUs

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just pure sin. And basically, a lot of Gavin getting stuck in places and then fucked. And, as a warning, some of these situations could definitely be read as non-con/dub-con.

So this AU started with a main plotline but sort of expanded into different AUs, so here's an easy list of all the AUs in the AU: 

  * Main Plotline-Set in the office, with Mavinremy as sort of the main pairing


  * Fake AH Crew-Set in the Fake AH world


  * Thief AU-Gavin tries to break into Ryan's house and gets stuck. The main pairing is sort of freewood


  * All Together-AU set where they all live in one big house


  * Trap AU-The guys purposefully trap Gavin in situations


  * A/B/O AU-Where Gavin is an Omega


  * Werewolf AU 1-Gavin is a scientist who lives out in the woods with his big werewolf boyfriends


  * Werewolf AU 2-(Set in a different world from the first werewolf AU) The boys are monstrous, dangerous creatures who take a liking to their mate getting stuck


  * Sky Factory AU-Set in the Sky Factory world 



 

 


	2. Main Plot 1-How it all starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all starts. With an accident.

It started when Jeremy accidentally made a hole in the wall. They had been fucking around for a bit, waiting for the Gents to get back, and then things had escalated from there and….well. There was now a small hole in the wall.

And then Gavin had made the mistake of wondering out loud “I wonder if anyone can fit through it.

There had been a small debate, but after it was decided that Jeremy’s and Michael’s muscles were too big, they all agreed Gavin would probably be the only one. And then Michael had gotten that look in his eyes and had told Gavin that he should test it.

It took a lot of egging on, a promise of a great video, and Jeremy promising to let Gavin do anything to him for two weeks for Gavin to agree.

It doesn’t start out so bad. Gavin is able to wiggle himself through, much to the laughter of Michael and Jeremy. But then Gavin gets stuck. And he can’t move, no matter how much he twists himself. He starts calling for help, laughing in between because it’s all so funny.

Then it doesn’t become funny.

Michael and Jeremy ignore him, saying they want to wait for the Gents to come back. But that was hours ago and they’re all getting bored. Michael looks over at Gavin, noticing the way he’s still wiggling. He lets his eyes linger, tracing over the roundness of Gavin’s ass. With a start, he notices that he’s starting to get hard. Looking around, to make sure that no one had noticed his growing bulge, he catches Jeremy looking at Gavin too. He can’t help himself. He glances down. Jeremy’s hand is hovering over his crotch as if he’s trying to hide his boner. Or resist touching it.

As if sensing someone watching him, Jeremy turns around to face Michael and flushes. They’re caught in a stare off. Then Michael makes a bold move. He grabs his crotch, jerking his eyes toward where Gavin is still twisting around. Jeremy hesitates for a second. Then he also grabs his own crotch.

Grinning, Michael slowly unzips his pants. It feels so good to reach in and wrap his hand around his dick. He moans, low and long, as he begins stroking himself. He could see Jeremy doing the same. And it was like once they started, they couldn’t stop.

Michael stroked himself, but his hand was nowhere near as good as if he was fucking something. With the way Jeremy looked right now, he was pretty sure he could ask for a blowjob and not be denied, but that wasn’t really what he wanted. Not when what had gotten him hard in the first place was the sight of Gavin’s ass moving around.

And would Gavin really care? The Brit was a slut, they all knew it. He would gladly bend over for everyone. Half the office lusted after him.

He squashed down the part that said this might be wrong and stood up. Jeremy tilted his head at him, watching as Michael fully took off his pants and underwear. He pulled out a bottle of lube, grinning and pointing it at Gavin. It took Jeremy a second before he started scrambling out of his own clothes.

Stepping forward, Michael slapped Gavin’s ass. He could hear Gavin’s muffled yelp and his grin turned sharp. “You like shaking your ass in front of us, Gav? Like giving us a little tease?” He thought he could hear Gavin ask a question but chose to ignore it.

It was a struggle to get Gavin’s pants off, especially when Gavin began fighting him, but he did. He didn’t even bother to remove Gavin’s underwear all the way. He just slipped them down far enough to get at Gavin’s hole. Gavin was shouting, but neither of them really cared.

Michael took his time slicking Gavin up-he wanted the man to enjoy this too. He fingerfucked Gavin, working in one finger before adding another, then another, then another. He and Jeremy smiled at each other, enjoying the wet sounds they made.

It was only when Michael couldn’t hold back any longer, that he slowly withdrew his fingers, using the left-over lube to wet his dick. Then he was pressing in. Michael sighed as his dick was enveloped. It was perfect, hot and wet and tight. Just the way he liked it. He took it slow at first, pressing in all the way till his balls were pressed flush against Gavin’s ass. Then he slowly pulled back, before pushing back in. His thrusts got hard, fast. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh. His nails were surly digging into the flesh of Gavin’s waist.

Michael closed his eyes, but he could hear Jeremy jerking off next to him. He gritted his teeth, leaning in as close to Gavin as he could get, barely pulling out now before thrusting back in. He was close, could feel the pleasure growing in his stomach. He was grunting, loud. He wished he could hear the sounds Gavin were making. He bet they were loud and slutty.

Thrusting once, twice, three more times, he pressed against Gavin and came. Moaning, he continued to hump Gavin, trying to fill him as much as he could. Then, with a sigh, he pulled out.

Jeremy immediately took his place, shoving his dick inside of Gavin. Jeremy sighed. “God, I thought it be gross, with your cum in him, but fuck man. This is probably even better. It’s so. Fucking. Wet.” With each word, he began to fuck Gavin.

Michael stood back and watched the two of them. His eyes were drawn to the way Gavin’s ass jiggled with every slap. If he looked close enough, he could see Jeremy’s thick cock disappearing inside of Gavin. It was hot. Cum was starting to slide down Gavin’s legs. Michael could feel his dick twitching.

Just then the door open, the Gents stepping through. All of them froze. The room reeked of sex. Ryan was the one to break the silence. “What the fuck are you guys doing?”

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other. Jeremy was completely still, dick still inside Gavin. Michael was the one to respond. “Um, fucking Gavin?”

They all blinked at him. Michael racked his brain, trying to find a way out of this. “What? Like you don’t want too?” He pointed at Geoff. “Geoff, you constantly stick your fingers up his ass. Are you telling me you don’t want to stick your dick in him?” He turned to Ryan. “I see the way you look at him. If you could bend him over your desk every day, you would. And you,” He pointed at Jack. “I’ve heard you talk about fucking his mouth, more than once.”

The three older men looked at him. Geoff bit his lip, Ryan coughed, and Jack seemed to be thinking about. But now that Michael was going, an idea was forming in his head. “In fact, I’ve heard a lot of people talking about wanting to fuck his tight ass. I’d be surprised if Burnie didn’t bring him over just so he could fuck him.”

“So why don’t we invite them too?”

“What?” Everyone shouted. He thought he could even hear Gavin’s shout.

“Yeah.” Michael continued. “Geoff, you’re always talking about Trevor is riding you about raising revenue, right?”

“Michael, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Geoff asked. But he wasn’t saying no and Michael latched onto that.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t pay to get this fat ass.” He smacked Gavin’s ass again, causing it to jiggle, and chuckled at the way Jeremy moaned as Gavin tightened around him.

Geoff started to sputter out excuses “They couldn’t”, “It wasn’t ethical”, “What if Burnie was against this?”. Michael waved them all away. He slid up to Jeremy, putting his hands on Jeremy’s waist and encouraging him to start moving back and forth again. At first, Jeremy seemed hesitant at first, but with a few encouraging whispers in his ear, he started to get back into it.

Michael looked over his shoulder at the others, smirking at the way they stared, almost memorized at the way Jeremy fucked Gavin. “Come on, guys. Are you sure you want to pass up a chance at this?”

Geoff licked his lips, eyes still focused on Gavin’s ass. “Well…if you're sure.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement the others needed before they started to undress. Michael grinned, leaving them to it as he went to spread the word. Before he closed the door, he thought he heard Jeremy coming.

~

There was a knock on the door. Michael answered it to find Blaine and Miles standing there. There was no asking what they were there for. It was for what everyone else was. He held out his hand and they both, wordlessly, handed him $20.

Michael stepped aside, letting them enter. Inside the room, Jon was getting dressed, idly chatting with Ryan, who was naked. Across the room, Burnie was fucking into Gavin. As always, Michael let himself enjoy the way Gavin looked. His thighs were stained with dried cum, more running down with every forceful thrust Burnie fucked into him.

“This is like your third time here, Burns.” Miles cracked as he got undressed.

“I’ve been waiting years to have my way with Gavin,” Burnie grunted out. He was thrusting faster now. “I’ll pay a million dollars to get to fuck him every day.”

“If you up our budget, I’m sure we could come to some sort of agreement.” Trevor, ever the opportunist called out. “An hour or two of Gavin coming into your office to relieve a little stress?”

Burnie chuckled. “I’m sure we can agree to something.” He grunted, his thrusts getting harder until he stilled. Then he pulled out with a sigh and stepped aside for someone else to take his place.

Michael smiled as Trevor slid up to Burnie, no doubt hitting Burnie while the man was in his post-sex buzz. The sound of sex filled the room again, a near constant sound now since word spread. They had a whole drawer filled with money. Eventually, they will get Gavin out of the wall (after all they needed to expand their horizons if they could rent Gavin out that would surely bring them in more money) but for now, Michael was just content to watch person after person wreck Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au at my tumblr-Ganglylimbs!


	3. Main Plot 2-A Different Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's point of view on how it all happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by the lovely bac0nluver69!

Gavin’s body sagged as best as it could as he finally felt the continuous fucking that was unleashed on his ass cease. It was such a huge relief especially considering the fact that his ass had been used over and over again by pretty much every single one of his male coworkers. He honestly could not believe how many guys had used his ass for their own pleasures, not a single one of them giving any kind of concern to the fact that he was still stuck in this damn hole in the wall.

And he really only had himself to blame.

~

_It was his stupid idea to be curious if anyone could fit in this hole and then, of course, got his own dumbass stuck. He really should get into the habit of understanding that when he does idiotic shit like this, there would be consequences for it. Gavin tried to wiggle himself out of the hole, tried to scream for Michael and Jeremy to help me out, even tried to break the hole even more so he could get out, but to no avail. He was truly trapped in this damn wall right in the fucking office, right by the door in the office that led to absolutely nowhere._

_“Well, this is bloody great” he grumbled as he stared straight ahead at the concrete wall behind the one he was stuck in, frustration running through every inch of his body. He tried to pull himself out again with a strain, but it was useless. “Just fucking great. Why do I always do this to myself? I’m such a damn idiot” he berated himself as he continued to try to squirm out of the hole, knowing that he deserved the insults he was flinging to himself._

_Gavin continued to try and get out of the wall until he froze as he could feel a presence behind him. He smiled with relief as he thought whoever it was going to help him get out. That’s what he thought until he let out a loud yelp as he felt a swat hit him on his ass. He wanted to turn around and chide at the person for doing such a rude thing to him. “You like shaking your ass in front of us, Gav? Like giving us a little tease?” he heard what he had assumed was Michael say. What did that question even mean? How could he be a tease when he was bloody trapped in this goddamn wall?_

_“What does that even mean, you tosser? Get me the hell out of here!” he yelled feeling a bit claustrophobic. He wanted to get out of this hole as soon as possible before the rest of the Gents come back because he knew that if they saw him in this predicament, he knew they would just laugh at his idiotic decision in getting himself stuck like this._

_If the slap to his ass wasn’t a surprise, the feeling of a pair of hands trail around to the front of his shorts and he squeaked in surprise as he felt the fingers undo them. “W-Wait, what the hell are you doing?!” he shouted as he tried to wriggle away from the hands that were trying to pull his shorts down, but all it did was make it easier for the person he absolutely knew was Michael to pull them down to his ankles. If he thought that was it, he definitely wasn’t expecting for his boxers to be the next thing Michael would pull down. Squirm as he tried, there was nothing he could do to stop Michael from pulling his underwear off his ass._

_If the two lads could see his face, they would absolutely see the bright red blush that was now coloring his cheeks at the fact that not only were his trousers wrapped around his ankles but now his own MeUndies boxers were now down to his thighs. This was truly embarrassing to not only be this exposed but to be exposed in public. In the Achievement Hunter office. Right in front of both Michael and Jeremy and for everyone else if they so happened to walk in at this very moment. And there was absolutely nothing Gavin could do about this whole situation. His entire upper half, his arms included, were trapped on this side of the wall so he couldn’t even reach back and swat at the hands to prevent them from taking his lower half’s clothes off. “You guys are both bloody tossers! Get me the hell out of this flipping hole, you knobheads!” he shouted at them as he tried to push himself out of the hole._

_He was then startled again as he felt a pair of cool slicked fingers touch his arsehole, shivering in mild fear as he felt them circle around his hole. It took him half a second to realize that the cold substance was lube and then it took him a millisecond to realize why there was a lubed up finger touching his butthole: Michael was getting him ready to shag him! The realization of that made him widen his eyes and he felt his cheeks heat up even more in both utter shock and a tad bit excitement. Before he could shout his protests back at Michael, he let out a bird-like squawk as he felt a single digit push into him. Gavin hissed at the stretching his walls had to do with the intrusion, gasping a bit as he felt it worm around inside him. He felt it pull out of him before he gasped a little louder as he felt it shove back inside and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth as he felt it being thrust in and out of him. Then Gavin let out a soft cry as one soon became two, sucking in a hiss at the mild pain of being stretched even more, but the hiss was soon replaced with a soft moan as he felt them thrusting into his hole both twisting and spreading him with each one. Gavin knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, he was stuck in a bloody wall for Christ’s sake, so he obviously shouldn’t be enjoying this. But, all of the denials that he shouldn’t be liking this vanished as he shivered as he felt more lube being dribbled on his hole and whined as a third and then a fourth finger worm their way inside him. Gavin couldn’t help but let out a moan in pleasure as he felt the fingers thrust rapidly into his ass, the whispers of Michael’s name leaving his mouth as he felt the fingertips curl up and rub against his that delicious sweet spot. Gavin’s body felt so hot right now. He honestly felt like…like a wet whore from how much lube Michael used and he bet he sounded incredibly wet too. He couldn’t believe he was now reduced to calling himself a slag, but what else could he do in this moment besides moan like a bitch? He was still trapped in the wall and there was no way for him to get out, so he might as well enjoy this._

_All too soon, Gavin whined as he felt the fingers stop and withdraw from within him, his face flushing as he could feel his hole flutter around_ _nothing. Welp, it was nice while it lasted, he supposed. However, he didn’t have to wait long to be filled again. Just as soon as he felt the fingers remove themselves, Gavin eeped as he felt the feeling of something bigger than fingers press against his ass. Before he could even utter out a plea to wait, he sucked in a breath as he felt the entire length push into him, breathing out a shaky breath as he felt what he knew was Michael judging by the groan and hearing him utter out a very Michael-sounding ‘fuck.’ Michael gave him a bit of time to adjust before Gavin felt him take his hips and felt him pull out a bit and gasped out Michael’s name as he pushed back in slowly._

 _“A-ah, M-Michael” he breathed out as he fell under the slow movements of his best friend’s cock slide in and out of him with ease, yet although Michael was pushing into him with ease, he bet he felt incredibly wet and tight around him. And he knew he felt good_ around _him judging by the delightful moans he could hear from Michael. He wondered if Jeremy was able to see this happening. The thought of being taken like this in front of Jeremy made his cock twitch with excitement._

_Gavin then felt Michael pause and felt his hands grip his hips tighter and felt his nails dig into his skin and Gavin jolted forward with a loud cry as Michael slammed in hard. Not stopping there, he heard Michael growl as he instantly began pounding into him over and over again, fucking into Gavin for all his worth. The British man let out a continuous string of sultry moans and breathless groans clawing against the wall like a cat in heat and plant his feet on the ground as he could do all but nothing except take the forceful thrusts, able to hear and feel the erotic sensation of Michael’s hips slap against his ass and he could feel the Jersey man’s balls smack against his taint. God, Gavin wished he could touch himself knowing full well his cock was in desperate need for some kind of attention judging by how much precum he could feel dribbling out of his tip, but alas, his arms were stuck in here with him. He would just have to achieve his own pleasure when he eventually gets out of here._

_He heard Michael’s grunting get louder and he felt the brutal thrusts barely pull out of him with each thrust, Gavin crying out Michael’s name as he felt the plump tip rub against his swollen prostate with each deliciously rough thrust. Gavin could absolutely feel the hearts in his eyes from being shagged with the most intense pace he has ever gotten from anyone to exact. This was legitimately his first time ever doing this with any guy and the fact that his first time was being fucked silly by none other than Michael made the feeling of this whole thing feel intimate, despite the fact that he was still stuck in the wall._

_Gavin heard Michael grunt out a loud swear and he felt the thrusts inside him grow uneven. He felt Michael thrust once, twice, three times before he heard him groan and stilled, Gavin, shivering and let out a shuddery groan as he felt him spill his cum into him. He felt the Jersey man roll his hips with each spurt as if trying to stuff him with as much of his cum as he could before he heard Michael sigh and pulled his spent length out of him._

_Then before Gavin thought he could get a bit of a breather, Gavin gasped as he felt the head of another dick press against his hole and then almost instantly Gavin felt choked out a whine as it was shoved into him all the way. He was so confused trying to wonder who this next person could be until he heard the man sigh and groan out “God, I thought it_ be _gross, with your cum in him, but fuck man. This is probably even better. It’s so. Fucking. Wet.” It was Jeremy he soon realized and it made since it was just the three of them in the office at the moment. With the realization out of the way, he felt the short lad pull back before he immediately began thrusting into him without a care in the world._

_Unable to do anything once again, Gavin just lets out breathy moans and sensual cries as Jeremy ravaged his hole with his surprisingly thick cock. “God, you’re so fucking wet, Gav” he heard Jeremy groan out loud and Gavin could obscenely feel Michael’s cum leak out of him and down the backs of his thighs with every rough thrust the Bostonian gave him. It was all so good and to be honest, even though he was starting to get a tad bit sore, a small part of him didn’t want this to end cause he had never felt this much pleasure before._

_The delicious thrusts were starting to push him towards his_ peak, _until he heard the main door open and all three of them froze as they heard Ryan loudly say “what the fuck are you guys doing?” Oh shit, he thought. All the Gents were back, which meant not only Ryan was back, but also Jack and Geoff. And all three of the oldest adults could clearly see him bare from the waist down with his nob out and another nob up his ass that belonged to their co-worker. Oh God, Gavin had never felt this nervous before and he didn’t know what the older men thought of this obscene scene._

 _It was silent for a bit until he heard Michael, ever the instigator, begin to try and defend what they were doing and if Gavin wasn’t in this damned hole in the wall, he would love to give his side of the story to this entire thing. And before he could voice his opinions or say anything from the other side of the wall, Gavin could loudly and clearly hear Michael say “So why don’t we invite them too?” Gavin’s eyes widened and he let out a loud ‘WHAT?!’ that he was pretty sure everyone else could hear from him. Invite who?_ Michael couldn’t _mean invite everyone outside of this office right? He was already in an embarrassing scenario enough, he didn’t need other employees in RT to come in here to see him like this. No, Michael obviously couldn’t mean that, right? Before he could protest that inane offer, Gavin yelped as he felt another swat being laid_ onto _his ass again, hearing Jeremy groan due to the British man tightening around him on instinct. Gavin could hear Geoff try to be the voice of reason and smiled a little as he heard the older man try to protest about this being unethical, which it was to a normal bystander. I mean, a normal person seeing this would probably go to their HR and complain about this. But, Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter wasn’t filled with normal people._

_As soon as he felt Jeremy resume his brutal thrusts and heard Geoff say “Well…if you’re sure” he knew that Michael’s ridiculous yet erotic offer had managed to win over the co-founder of RT. And Geoff giving the okay to anything meant that it was okay for everyone else as well._

_And as Gavin heard Jeremy loudly groan indicating that he was close to cumming and as he heard Geoff say “I got dibs on him after_ lil _J” he knew he was going to be in this hole in the wall for an extremely long time._

~

Now, after what felt like hours, the gloryhole gangbang they had unleashed on him was over. And Gavin honestly looked like the proper definition of the word used: the entire expanse of his ass was the color of every shade of red, there were red hand prints there from when Miles had slapped his ass, his poor underwear was just drenched in his own cum from having cum 6 times in a row, the lower part of his back was also covered in jizz, and God, his arsehole felt like it had been fucked open and loose and wet from being fucked over and over by cocks of varying sizes but they all came inside all the same leaving him filled to the brim with the loads they packed inside, some of the loads managing to leak out and streak down the backs of his thighs and staining his skin. Gavin couldn’t take anymore. His ass was extremely sore and he felt as if it won’t turn back to normal after a couple of days. Gavin now understood the term of “running a train on someone” cause now he was bloody exhausted, but he would be absolutely lying if he said he did not enjoy the feeling of being used by all of his co-workers, his friends.

Gavin felt another presence behind him and he grew a bit fearful as he thought whomever it was was trying to fuck him again. What he didn’t expect was to hear someone, he assumed was Michael again, warn him to not move. He then was started as he heard someone stab at the wall and he picked his head up groggily and looked behind him to see what was happening and smiled lazily as he saw a knife worm its way between the wall and his waist and watched as it began to saw into the wall. He heard it do that for a while and then felt it leave before he felt the knife brush against his other side as it too began to saw into the wall. This went on for a few minutes and Gavin just drooped there, feeling drowsiness beginning to take over his body. And then the moment finally came. Just as the exhausted British man was getting ready to just sleep right then and there, he felt a gentle pair of hands tug him out of the hole. Gavin sighed with utter relief as he felt himself being pulled out, his legs unable to stand just dropped him to the floor where he just laid there on his back, his legs splayed out to alleviate the soreness in his ass.

“There you are, Gavvy” Michael crooned, this time Gavin could hear a lot more clearer.

Gavin opened his eyes and blearily looked around, seeing no one around them except them two. Which was a bit of a relief to be honest. He didn’t think he could take another dick up his ass at the moment. Maybe some other time, but definitely not now.

“W-Where did everyone g-go?” he drowsily asked, his voice slurring from how tired he was from that whole extravaganza.

Michael just chuckled and crouched next to Gavin’s strung out body and began playing with his hair. “Man, we really fucked the shit out of you didn’t we, Gav?” he snickered and gently scratched his scalp in a soothing manner, “they all left a little bit ago. I told Geoff I was gonna stay here to one help you get unstuck and two get you all cleaned up cause you look like a fucking mess right now, boi.”

Gavin just nodded and felt sleep beginning to engulf him. He deserved this rest seeing as he had just been fucked into oblivion not too long ago. He didn’t care if he was falling asleep on the carpet of the AH office. He was too tired to move or say anything and sleep was the best option he had now.

Michael breathed out his signature deep laughs as he watched Gavin’s droopy eyelids close. His eyes then began to linger down the British man’s body and winced a little bit at the red mark on his stomach from being stuck in the wall for so long and felt a tad guilty for leaving him in there for so long (even though it was Gavin’s fault he was in there but still). However, the guilt soon resided as his eyes lingered on the inappropriately lewd sight of the absolutely wrecked appearance of Gavin’s asshole, the hole looking devilishly red and raw and it looked like it was refusing to close so he could see the inside of his ass, biting his lip as he could see all the cum that was still in there. He wondered if his own semen was still mixed in there. He knew it probably wasn’t in there and had probably been leaked out already and he grew sad at the fact that he was the first to cum in him and now his cum was completely submerged by all the other loads. He’ll just have to fix that.

“Sorry bout this, boi. I know you’re fucking tired as shit, but I’m gonna need to borrow your ass again” he murmured down to him as he fished himself out of his pants and groaned as he pumped his length back to hardness. Michael then situated himself between Gavin’s already splayed out legs. He should feel bad at the thought of taking Gavin while he was sleeping, but he just brushed it aside knowing Gavin could take it once more. Just this last time, er, maybe last time of the day.

Knowing that Gavin didn’t need any prep considering the fact that he was just full of slick, Michael positioned his cock at his gaping hole and surged forward, groaning in absolute pleasure as he buried his dick inside the wonderfully wet and warm hole. “Jesus, fuck, Gav. You feel like a fucking dream, so goddamn wet” he grunted out as he held Gavin’s legs apart as he instantly began pounding into him. There was no need to take it slow now. This was just for him and only him right now and he knew Gavin probably wouldn’t mind. After all, he was fast asleep after being gangbanged by all the guys here so him fucking Gavin right now probably felt like nothing considering how incredibly loose he was. “Just wait till your little hole goes back to normal, boi. Gonna have all the guys wreck it all over again. Yeah, we’re gonna turn you into Rooster Teeth’s little cumdumpster” he continued dirtily, lolling his head back in glorious pleasure as he railed Gavin’s ass, loving the delicious sound of the squelching cum being pushed around and out of Gavin’s hole with each thrust, his dick was practically swimming in the amount that was still in him.

As Michael felt that burning heat beginning to radiate through his body indicating that he was getting close, one thing was for certain pertaining to Gavin and his delightful ass and probably his mouth too if he worked on it with him: Gavin was now known as the whore of Achievement Hunter, but most importantly, he was “my whore” Michael grunted out as he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he drew closer.


	4. All Together 1-These Things Happen A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't do any of this on purpose. It just happens a lot. And the guys take advantage. Every. Single. Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anon that started this all asked: Okay, basically Gavin getting wedged anywhere with his ass hanging out and being found and getting fucked hard and he can't even see who it is or what's happening and he can't seven struggle his way out, and maybe they paddle him real hard also.

Gavin wants everyone to know he’s not doing this on purpose. It’s just. He gets curious or drops something and needs to reach it. Tries to get through a tight space and it’s a little too  _ small _ to fully fit. It just happens that he gets stuck a lot. 

It’s not his fault that the others like to take advantage of that. 

They have this table where the glass is held up by three thick gray bars that branch off from one point. And sometimes, Gavin drops his phone or remote and is a little too lazy to go around to get them. So he tries to crawl through the bars. He ignores how he has to wiggle just to get in, instead concentrating on grabbing his lost item. But eventually, he realizes he can neither reach it or get back out. 

He tries, he really does, to get out. He kicks and pulls, tries to turn sideways. But he can’t. And it isn’t long till the sound of someone walking towards the living room echoes down the hallway anyway. So he waits. 

The problem is, he lives with a bunch of horny men who really, really enjoying using his ass. So maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised when, after Geoff is done laughing at him, the other man starts unbuckling his pants. He doesn’t even do more than shove his jeans past his knees before he’s moving on to riding Gavin of his sweats. 

Gavin (because, again, he lives with horny men who like to bend him over no matter what he’s doing) is slick. Geoff knows this. The rest do too. So Gavin is prepared when Geoff just shoves his sweats down enough to get at his ass before he’s thrusting in. 

There’s no talking. Geoff’s cock is thick as it prys him open, the bell head thrusting in nice and deep. Geoff only grunts, one arm laid across the glass top as he continues to fuck into Gavin. Gavin isn’t even fully hard (he’s getting there though) but he doubts Geoff cares. The man is only fucking him for his own pleasure, unworried about what Gavin wants. He thrusts in deep, groans as he cums, then he’s slipping out. He puts his now limp dick in his pants and walks away. But not before Gavin hears the click of a camera going off. 

He has no doubt that a picture of his ass, red with cum leaking out, is being sent to the group chat, along with where to find Gavin. 

Gavin’s ass clenches at the thought. It looks like his afternoon just got a lot busier.

But just because it happens once, doesn’t mean Gavin thinks it will happen again. 

They have a full sized doll house. Gavin isn’t sure why. What he is sure of is that Michael claims he can’t get through the small attic window. Gavin is willing to put money on the fact that he can. 

He manages to get his shoulders through, but for some reason, can’t get the momentum to do the same with his hips. He tries for a solid five minutes before giving up and announcing he’s stuck. 

He’s met with silence. He tries looking around, tries to call Michael’s name, but there is no answer. He’s alone. Michael is gone. Gavin sags and hopes that the other lad went to go get help. 

Ten minutes later and he’s about to start screaming for when he hears the door open. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” It’s Trevor’s voice, that smug undertone to it. It’s also husky and Gavin has a feeling where this going. 

Especially when he hears Alfredo reply. “A toy all ready for us to use.”

“It's been awhile since I've put my dick in anything warm, lately. What are the chances?”

Gavin can hear the rustling of clothes being removed, the slick sound of the two of them playing with their dick. He sags in the window and waits for the inevitable. Alfredo is the first to take his ass. Trevor releases the clasp that is keeping the roof attached to the house so he can wipe his dick on Gavin's face, smearing pre-cum around Gavin's lips. Gavin's whole body jerks as Alfredo fucks into him hard and Trevor eventually uses the momentum to have Gavin choking on his dick. 

Gavin stays stuck in the attic of the dollhouse for five hours before they free him. 

The longest Gavin has ever been stuck is the twelve hours they gangbanged him when he got his hand stuck in the sink. (It didn't help that to get to any part of the house you needed to pass the kitchen. And none of the guys can resist passing by a panting and cum stained Gavin who was stuck at their mercy.)

But Gavin is pretty sure they're going for a new record now. He had dropped an important piece of equipment under one of their many beds. He couldn't crawl under there, so tired shimmering along his back. Which had worked until he got to his chest. Which is when he had gotten stuck. That had been yesterday. 

Gavin blinks his eyes open. He must've fallen asleep at some point. Not that it mattered. He's still in the same position. Head stuck under a bed. Pantless, with his legs spread wide open as someone fucks into his loose and sloppy hole. 

He knows it's Jack because he and Geoff are talking sports. And because Jack has a very long and thick cock. 

The gent has his hands underneath Gavin's ass, lifting Gavin up so he can get a better angle. Jack talks like he isn't thrusting fast and hard into Gavin's lax body. Geoff responds like he isn't watching Jack thrust hard and fast into Gavin's lax body. 

Neither ask or seem to care if Gavin is awake.

The door opens and he can hear Jeremy interrupt them. “Hey, are you done yet? I want a turn.” 

“No,” Jack grunts and thrusts particularly hard into Gavin. 

“And besides, I get to go next,” Geoff says.

“Dammit, I'm really horny.”

“His hands are free. Use them to jerk off.” 

Gavin twitches his cum encrusted fingers

“Or his feet. Michael did that,” Jack adds.

“That's because Michael was desperate,” Jeremy says.

“You just said you were horny.” 

“Yeah, but I want to cum inside  _ something. _ Too bad we can't reach his mouth.” 

Jack's breathing picks up and he bucks his hips. But before he finishes, he pulls out so he can fist his dick and spray his cum over Gavin's limp cock. 

Jack sighs and then he moves. Another body settles between Gavin's legs, another dick starting to push into him. 

Gavin closes his eyes and manages to fall back asleep. 

The shortest time had been when he had closed a locked car door on his shirt and then got his arms tangled as he tried to get out of it. Only Michael and Ryan had been with him at the time and they only managed to put a few loads in him before helping him get unstuck. Mostly because Gavin had been genuinely uncomfortable.

It definitely wasn't because they had been in public. 

Once, at a club, Gavin had dropped his ID at their table and it slipped between the cracks of the cushions. But when he had tried to get it, leaning over the seats with his tongue stuck out, his hand had gotten stuck. 

They were in a secluded corner, hidden in the shadows,  and everyone was drunk. It didn't take long before the others were grinding into him. It had almost been like a dance. They fucked him to the beat of the music. 

He had also been used when his leg got stuck in a hole in their backyard (if their neighbors hadn't known what was going on before, they surely did now after witnessing Gavin getting double teamed by Jeremy and Trevor. Or when they saw Ryan fucking him and for some strange reason he tried to hold a conversation with them?). (Gavin was taken in their yard on three separate occasions, including the time he got helplessly tangled up on the shed).

They had no qualms about using him when he tried to crawl under a fence, spanking him red and filling his ass. 

Or the time they went camping and he got tangled up in the tent and they left him like that to be used as a cockwarmer for the entire weekend. Or the next time they go camping when he gets tangled in the fishing string.

The most exotic public place he's ever been taken was when Geoff rented out a lazer tag place and Gavin had tried to crawl on top the structures. He slipped and his vest got stuck, where he couldn't reach to unbuckle it. In the dark, with only flashes of light to see by and the sound of a battle going on, Gavin was taken. Someone thrusting into his mouth as another uses his ass while someone else commands he use his hand to jerk them off. He's filled, people cum on him, and Gavin can't see a thing that is going on. 

Gavin gets stuck a lot. And most of the time, it’s not on purpose. But the one thing he knows, if he ever gets stuck in that house, he knows he’s about to be in for a fun time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this at my tumblr-Ganglylimbs!


	5. Fake AH Crew 1-Accidental Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what world Gavin is in, he always ends up in this position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Imagine a series of drabbles involving Gavin getting stuck in things and getting fucked by multiple people. Like, he tries to infiltrate Fahc base and gets stuck halfway in a vent trying to escape, or maybe he tries to reach for something behind the couch, slips and gest stuck halfway, or he crawls under the desk to fix some cables and ends up accidentally tangled etc....so many places he can get stuck and become an accidental gloryhole cumdumpster ;)

Gavin needs to fix some computer problem, reaches down between the space between his desk and the cables. Gets his hand stuck. Desperately tries to get free, before he starts calling for help. Michael walks in, sees Gavin and starts to unbutton his pants. 

Gavin has no idea what's going on till Michael walks forward, grabs Gavin’s hair, and shoves his cock into Gavin's mouth. Gavin chokes, drool running down his chin, but Michael doesn't stop. He fucks Gavin's mouth, holding Gavin close as he cums down Gavin's throat. 

Then he goes gets the others. They all use Gavin's mouth, cumming inside or on his face, moaning as they paint Gavin's face white. It's only when the rest of the crew thoroughly use Gavin that they set him free. 

Thus begins the tradition. 

Gavin, on a dare, tries to jump into a car through the window (you know those super expensive cars with the small windows? You see where this is going?) He makes it halfway before getting stuck. He cannot pull himself all the way through. 

And then there are hands on his hips, ripping his jeans off, pulling his boxers down, fingering his ass. Gavin groans and then there is a cock pushing into him. Whoever it is fucks him hard and fast, cums on his left ass cheek. Then another cock is pushing into him, fucking just as hard, but this time cumming inside him. And they just keep coming and coming (pun intended). 

They had gotten drunk and shot a hole in the couch at one point. Gavin, still drunk, tries to crawl through. He gets stuck. And once the others stop laugh, they’re all dropping their pants, crowding around Gavin as Jack plunges himself in that tight hole. While he’s fucking into Gavin, nails digging into Gavin’s hips, Geoff is jerking his cock. He cums with a groan, aiming his spunk so it lands on Gavin’s ass. When Jack gets done cumming, Jeremy is taking his place, holding Gavin’s legs together so he can fuck Gavin’s thighs. 

Gavin gets his hands stuck in a Chinese finger trap, trips over himself, falls into a box and gets his head stuck. (Cause he's fucking Gavin Free) Can't get loose and it isn't long before the others find, set him on his knees, and proceed to fuck him. They must be really riled up, because it doesn't stop for hours, and Gavin knows there are more than a few that come back for seconds (and thirds...he's pretty sure Jeremy went a fourth time.) At some point, he falls asleep, body slumped, with someone pumping away into him. 

He wakes up the next day, still in the same position. Still covered in cum, some leaking out of his ass. 

“You looked so comfortable like that, we couldn't help but leave you,” Ryan tells him when the older man comes in for a morning fuck. Gavin is left there for anyone to use when they get horny. 

Gavin continues to get stuck and they continue to use him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au at my tumblr-GanglyLimbs!


	6. Thief AU-There's Someone In The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan didn't expect to have a new toy drop in his lap like this, but who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Your damn stuck in the wall fic has given me such an ache for this kink of accidental bondage and there is nothing to satisfy it why have you done this to me (also Gavin robbing a house, owner-maybe Ryan-comes home earlier than expected, Gavin gets stuck in the kitchen and attempts to make a hasty exit through the cat/dog flap and gets stuck halfway in and out and Ryan gets a new toy to use.)

Ryan had forgotten his wallet. That had been why he came back early, all ready to storm through his house before flying down the highway. But his frustration and thoughts of wallets and movie reservations disappeared when he entered his kitchen. 

Because there was a gift from heaven. 

Judging by the dark clothes and the messed up way his kitchen had been left, Ryan figured the person who was currently struggling to get out of his doggie door was a thief. Ryan didn’t really care (beyond that it’s going to make what he’s about to do that easier). 

Because he was a single horny man who has been itching for a fuck for a while. 

Ryan chuckled as he began to unbuckle his pants. The struggling thief stopped, no doubt hearing his voice. “Hello?” They yell out, their voice muffled by Ryan’s thick door. Even so, Ryan can tell their voice has a distinct British accent and is male. “Can you...can you help me? Please?” 

Ryan stepped out of his pants, boxers hitting the ground next. He stroked his cock, pre-cum dripping from the tip, getting ready to go. “No. I don’t think I will.” 

Ryan kneeled behind the thief, palming his ass. “I think I found something better for you to do.” 

He ignores the sound of the thief yelling, instead concentrating on getting the thief’s pants and underwear off his kicking legs. Ryan has enough empathy to wet his fingers, give the other a rough fingering. The sound of the other moaning, his ass tightening around Ryan’s fingers, lets Ryan know this is going to be a good fuck. 

It isn’t long though, with Ryan’s cock throbbing and begging him to get on with it, till Ryan is pushing inside. It’s even better than he thought it would be. Ryan scoots closer, pressing in till his balls are press flat against the thief’s ass. 

Ryan starts out slow, wanting to savor this, having something wet and warm to stick his dick in after months of pent-up frustration. But he can’t keep that pace for long. His thrusts start getting faster, hips slapping against the thief’s with meaty thunks. He can feel his end coming and a part of him is sad about that.

Another part whispers  _ This doesn’t have to be the end. Who’s going to miss a thief? Wouldn’t it be better, for both him and you, to keep this new toy for yourself? _

Ryan is panting now, fucking in faster, hard. He knows any second he will cum inside the thief, fill him with his essence, maybe watch the cum slowly eep out of his ass. But now he’s wondering. What’s stopping him from having a next time? He knows how to build, knows a way to build a nice little set when he can hook the thief up to, a hole so he can fuck his ass or mouth whenever he wants (and what does his mouth feel like? Can he get the other to choke, cum down his throat nice and long). 

It’d be a win-win. The thief gets a place to stay, food, and doesn’t go to jail. And Ryan gets a nice, wet toy to play with. 

(He has a lot of single horny friends that he’s willing to bet are also looking for a new toy to use). 


	7. Traps AU 1-Ryan Knows Gavin's Measurements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some bribing, Ryan is able to figure out a way they can all use Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Others would absolutely set traps for him-Ryan convinced the clothing department to give him Gavin's exact measurement, and now he knows Gavin has wider hips, so he can make a hole get increasingly smaller without Gavin even knowing until his firmly wedged. Ryan drills a hole in a plank of wood beneath their desks convinces Gavin it's for sorting out wires and gets him to help set it up the wires by feeding it through the hole, and watches Gavin get stuck beneath their desks, ready to be used.

Ryan was never more thankful for Gavin's laziness. It meant most of his clothes came from the RT store. Which made it easy for him to bribe them. A few bills and the promise that they would be the first to be informed when Gavin was ready for the rest of the company's use, and Ryan had Gavin's exact measurements. 

Part two of his plan involved a little bit of machinery. Burnie was keeping Gavin busy for the time being while Ryan went to work. First, he took off the top of Gavin’s desk. Then he installed a piece of wood beneath Gavin's desk, drilled a hole in (perfect for Gavin to get in, hard to get out) and then put the top of the desk back on. Not totally on, so they don’t have to go through a lot to get it back off. Then they waited. 

The third and trickiest part was convincing Gavin to crawl through it. But with the others backing him up (sharp smiles and a twinkle in their eye as they promised Gavin the wires had to go through  _ this _ hole) and a well-placed sign, and Gavin was doing it. 

And just like he had planned, Gavin got stuck. 

They fell onto him like a pack of hyenas, horny and desperate to get their turn. But Ryan was first. It was his idea after all. 

Gavin was slick (either someone else had gotten him or he's learned by now to keep himself open in preparation for these “accidents"). So Ryan unzips his pants, strokes his hard cock (it's been straining in his pants since he's thought of the idea earlier this morning) then pops the head of his cock in. 

Ryan groans, hips pushing in further. It's been a full day since he got to do this. Too long. 

His hips smack against Gavin’s ass with meaty slaps, thick cock disappearing inside Gavin's tight hole. He fucks fast and hard, growling a little as he hunches, making sure he's flush against Gavin when he cums. He fills Gavin as much as he can, making sure the next person who fucks him has a wet ride. 

Plus, there's something primal about marking Gavin that way. 

He gets up and lets the next person have their turn. It's Geoff, who barely lines himself up before fucking into Gavin. Around them, the others are jerking themselves off, getting ready for their turn. Ryan's limp, dripping dick twitches, listening to the smack of flesh and everyone moaning. He hears Gavin whimper and squeak. 

He'll have to get another turn in then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this AU on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs!


	8. Fake AH 2-There's A Noise In The Vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin hears something in the vents and tries to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bac0nluver69: Gavin getting stuck and he hears Michael's belt drop and he knows what's coming next

Gavin knew that something was up with his vent. There was a weird noise coming from it. But the others refused to admit they heard it too! So it was up to Gavin figure out what was up. 

The noise could be heard best from his computer room, so that's where he went. The good news was that the vent he needed to get to was on the ground, easy access. 

The bad news was that it was small. Really small. 

But Gavin had always been told that he's a tiny fuck. So Gavin shrugs his shoulders and figures he might as well try. 

Gavin should not have tried. 

Because now he was wedged, lower body hanging out. Nothing he could do was getting him free. 

Luckily, he heard the door open and Michael's voice call out “Hey, Gavin, do you have a...oh.”

“Michael? Michael help! I'm stuck.”

But Michael does not help. Instead, Gavin hears the sound of something unzipping, a loud thunk and click as clothes hit the ground. 

And that's when Gavin remembers. His boyfriends have a weird...kink. They seem to get instantly horny whenever Gavin gets himself stuck. He's spent hours before, when one of his hands or a leg get caught, spread out on someone's cock, balls slapping against his ass as cum leaks from his sloppy hole. 

Gavin blinks away the memories when he feels hands on his ass. He can't do any else, not pinned as he was, so he helps Michael get his pants off and spreads his legs wide. Might as well as enjoy this while he can. Michael must see that Gavin is still loose from where Geoff had fingered him that morning in the shower because he feels the press of Michael's cock at his entrance before the fat head pops in.  

Gavin groans, long and drawn out as Michael slides all the way in. There are fingers at his hips, pulling him back and further onto Michael's cock. 

Michael is slow but forceful. Gavin can feel his ass jiggle with every thrust. He can hear Michael dirty talking him through the vent. 

“Fuck, you're always so tight.” 

“I'm going to cum inside you so hard.” 

“Wait till the others see this. A toy, ready for them to play with. All ours to use.” 

“I don't fucking know why we let you do anything else. We really should just tie you down, keep you plugged, ready for us. A place to dump our cum. Just a warm hole to use.” 

“We would paint you with our cum till you want to nothing else but to spread your legs for us.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ Gavin _ .” 

Michael bucks his hips up into Gavin, desperate and frantic. And then he's cumming, long and hard inside Gavin. 

Both of them are left panting. Then Michael pulls his soft cock out. He slaps Gavin's ass, then again after Gavin yelps. 

“Stay there, Gavvy.” Gavin can hear the smile in Michael's voice. “I'm going to get the others, let them use our favorite plaything.” 


	9. Werewolf AU 1-Part 1-A Little Rutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a lazy week for Gavin as his boyfriends go into their rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss-ingo: oh oh OH! *Werewolf pack gangbang human!Gavin* Less stuck and more pinned down by the others lying all around, under and on top of him in a giant cuddle pile, and whenever one of them gets the itch they crawl over the others to get at Gavin.

Ok. So Gavin lives with a pack of werewolves. Why? Well, that’s what happens when you end up living in the woods for a year. (He’s not crazy, it’s just his job to study the animals and plants).

Most of the time, they stay in their wolves forms, helping him trample around the forest and collecting samples (and by “helping” he means digging up plants or bringing him dead animals. None of it usable. But he pets and loves them anyway).

Other times, they walk around in human form, naked and flustering Gavin. They help him cook (meat they caught themselves), help him manage the house, and stretch their muscles running around.

Gavin spends his days either out in the forest or writing reports, a combination of giant wolves and handsome men surrounding him.

Then there are times like today, where they don’t do that at all.

Geoff had explained it as a _rut_. Basically, a week where all they want to do is stick their dick is something wet and warm, fill it with cum, breed them good. It’s a big bonding experience and sounds amazingly hot to Gavin that he almost trips over himself to join in.

~

Gavin is laying down on the ground, Michael and Jeremy are snuggled up close to him, big fluffy Jack under him as he lays over the wolf. Geoff is laying over his arms, licking his face as Trevor and Ryan spread themselves out over his legs. He can’t move, surrounded on all sides by giant shaggy wolves, buried under a pile of warmth.

Gavin loves it

Standing over him is Alfredo, hunched and slowly grinding his large cock into him. Gavin can feel drool drip down onto his back as the wolf pants. He knows Alfredo’s tongue is hanging out, can feel it lick at the back of his neck occasionally. He knows it's taking a great deal of effort for the wolf to not bite down.

Alfredo whines and starts humping faster, the base of his dick thickening. Gavin whimpers as he’s forced to stretch more and it causes Michael to stir. The wolf gets up, nudging Geoff out the way so he can stand in front of Gavin’s face. Then he lifts his leg and Gavin can see Michael's dick, full and hanging low. Gavin leans as forward as he can so he can start licking at the tip. He tastes the salty pre-cum and moans.

Behind him, Alfredo has started to growl. His paws scratch at Gavin's hips as he draws Gavin nearer. He's desperately trying to shove his knot into Gavin's hole, already slick and loose from the previous knotting.

Gavin sucks at Michael's head, bobbing his head as best as he can. Michael shifts his hips for a few seconds, but the angle is all wrong. He puts his leg down and maneuvers himself a little more, putting most of his lower half so he can be more comfortable. Gavin goes back to sucking, able to fit more in his mouth now.

There's a small whine, a hard shove, and then Alfredo’s knot pops in. He starts roughly grinding against Gavin’s ass, making Gavin tighten around him.

Alfredo cums, spurting into Gavin's hole.

Gavin closes his eyes and moans, especially since Alfredo continues to hump against him. The sound vibrates around Michael's dick. Michael growls and shoves himself deeper, causing Gavin to almost choke as it hits the back of his throat.

It takes a few minutes for Alfredo to stop spurting. The wolf is back to licking the back of Gavin’s neck. Michael gives a few more thrusts then he pops his cock out, causing his cum to spray over Gavin's face.

Gavin groans and Michael chuckles-or as much as he can in wolf form. Then he's moving away. Geoff takes his place and starts licking at Gavin's face, licking up the cum. Gavin mutters a thanks.

Alfredo’s knot shrinks enough that he can slip it out of Gavin. He yips and jumps off, taking Ryan's place as the older wolf stands up.

Ryan sniffs at Gavin's ass, giving his hole a lick. Gavin squeaks at that, looking over his shoulder to glare at him.

Ryan gives a wolfish grin. Then he jumps onto Gavin's back, dick dragging along Gavin's skin till he finds his mark. He plunges in, immediately setting a harsh pace. Gavin's body rocks with every thrust.

Gavin sighs, relaxing into Jack and letting himself be fucked. This was what he had to look forward to for the rest of the week. Being buried beneath his big wolves and fucked whenever they wanted, providing the perfect hole for them to dump their cum. Being breed.

What a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au at my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


	10. All Together 2-Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, piercings, and magnets do not work. Well. They do for Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Ohh another one, with Gavin who has lots of piercings and jewellery, and gets a powerful electric magnet to experiment with for slow mo guys, but accidentally turns it on by mistake when he's not ready and gets stuck to it with his nipple piercings, and the brackets on both wrists, and then he really starts to regret the cock piercing he got recently. Completely stuck there until someone decides to turn off the magnet.

Gavin has never once regretted his piercings. Not when his mom had cried upon seeing his first ear piercing. Not when he was rejected for a job because of his lip piercing. Not even when his first girlfriend dumped him because  _ apparently  _ nipple piercings were a little too much. 

But man, was Gavin regretting them now. 

Dan and he were back at the house, getting ready for a new Slow-Mo guys shoot, one to do with magnets. And while Dan went to get the last of their supplies, Gavin had gotten a little too excited about their new super duty magnet. The thing was large, as large as him, and supposed to be the strongest magnet available outside of the military. He couldn't help turning it on, wanting to see if it's as powerful as advertised.

It was. Even the distance he put between himself and the magnet wasn't enough. With the piercings, necklace, and metal bracelets he wore, he didn't stand a chance. The magnet yanked him forward till he was right up on the thing. He couldn't lift his hands or shift his hips away (damn belt. Damn cock piercing).  There was no way he could reach the switch to turn the magnet off. 

He was truly stuck. 

And that's how Dan found him. Pressed against the magnet and held captive.  

“B! Help,” Gavin begged.

Dan stood to the side, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I don't know, B. You look pretty good like that.”

“B, come on.” 

“No, I mean,” and here Dan steps closer, running his hands down Gavin’s sides, till they cup his butt. “You look good like that, B. Trapped. Vulnerable.” 

“B?”

“It's been a long time since I've had someone, Gavin,” Dan whispers in his ear. “Besides, from what I hear, this is normal. So normal, that I was waiting for it to happen so I can have my turn. So let me have a go, yeah? Get my dick in that tight ass.” 

Gavin bites the bottom of his lip as Dan nips at his earbud. Dan's hands grab Gavin's waist and pull. Gavin doesn't budge. Dan tries again, but Gavin is firmly stuck. 

“Sorry about this, B.” Dan leaves for a few minutes before he returns. With scissors. 

“No, B. I like these pants.” Even so, Gavin sticks his ass out as much as he can.

“Shouldn't have gotten stuck then.” Dan carefully, carefully cuts a hole in Gavin's pants and underwear. Once he's sure that the hole is big enough, he sticks his finger through, poking at Gavin's entrance. “You're wet, B.”

“Like you said, this is a normal occurrence.”

“I'm so glad it is.” Dan stands up and unbuttons his jeans. Then he presses close, guides his hard cock through the hole and into Gavin. Both moan at the same time. 

Dan only takes a moment to catch his breath. Then his hips start smacking against Gavin’s ass, hammering into Gavin. 

“Shit, B.” Gavin says, gritting his teeth as Dan works him open. He braces himself as much as he can. Dan is rough, shaking Gavin’s whole body with each thrust. Dan doesn’t slow down for anything. 

Dan is breathing heavy as he fucks forward. Suddenly, he moans into Gavin’s ear and Gavin feels the splash of something wet spilling inside him. 

Once Gavin manages to catch his breath, he laughs. “Man, B. It  _ has _ been a long time for you.”

His laugh stutters to a stop when Dan gives another thrust. He's still hard. 

Dan smirks against his ear. “Maybe so. But if the military taught me anything, it's that I can go many rounds. And I have a lot more loads yo give you before I call your boyfriends so they can have a turn.”

Gavin groans as Dan starts fucking into him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this AU at my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


	11. Werewolf AU 2-Part -Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has to run. There's a pack of werewolves on his trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and submitted by anon, who I love with all my heart

Gavin was never usually around during the full moon; he knew what his boyfriends were, and he knew that their animal side was dangerous and could not be controlled. He usually left town for a few days whilst they recovered without having to worry about frayed tensions causing them to snap at the only human in their weird little relationship.

But now the choice had been taken away from him.

Ryan was still hurriedly working on undoing Gavin’s bindings, even whilst sweat dribbled down his forehead as the evening progressed. Eventually, the rope came loose, and Gavin was able to wiggle free.

“You need to go, Gavin,” Jack growled, his voice already husky. Gavin could see how hard his boyfriends were working to delay the change.

Gavin nodded, shakily stepping over the body of the Hunter who thought Gavin would be easy bait and running off into the forest without another word. They didn’t have the time to waste with goodbyes.

If he could just get to the edge of the forest, he could find the hunter’s truck and drive himself to safety.

He was barely a few feet away before he heard a deep howl penetrating the night, echoed by several others. Gavin whimpered, bringing his hands to his mouth to stifle any more noise. Behind him, he could hear the pounding of paws and the snapping of the undergrowth as he was pursued.

Fuck, there was no way he was escaping the forest before they caught up with him.

He thought he’d gotten lucky when he stumbled across the fallen trunk of a hollowed oak, just large enough for him to crawl into. He should be able to take shelter there, outside the reach of his murderous boyfriends.

He wasted no time in diving towards the entrance, crawling forward hurriedly as the blood pounded in his ears. The trunk pressed in on him from all sides, but he wiggled forward, his hands scraping against bark to try and get himself further in.

He got himself almost halfway in before he felt the opening seem to clamp down on his hips. He yelped, feeling the rough bark scrap across the skin of his hipbones as his shirt was tugged upwards. He kicked off the forest ground, trying to propel himself all the way in, but he only succeeded in getting himself thoroughly wedged.

He struggled desperately, hands clawing against the trunk and his legs kicking helplessly against the floor, but the trunk was like a vice around his hips. He eventually sagged with a low whine, unable to move either forwards or back.

It was then that he heard the vibrations against the forest floor as five growling wolfmen approached his prone body.

He froze, trying not to make a sound and hoping that maybe they wouldn’t notice him.

He couldn’t help but whimper as he felt the warm breath trail along his thighs, a wet nose nudging his backside as it sniffed him. He started struggling again, his legs kicking out blindly, but a low threatening growl stopped him immediately.

He could do nothing but lie there as he felt hands (paws?) trail along his thighs, almost explorative, even as they nicked him with their sharp claws. Their paws were about the same size as his head, and he could easily envision them having the power to tear him limb from limb.

He cried out, the sound echoing in the cramped space, as his jeans and boxers were abruptly ripped in half. Goosebumps dotted his skin as his ass was exposed to the cold air, his cock hanging heavily beneath him.

Monstrous hands spread his cheeks, claws sinking into the flesh, and his gasp turned into a moan as a tongue licked a stripe from his taint to his hole. He barely had the space to throw his head back as the tongue, deliciously warm and impossibly rough, dipped inside of him. It was longer than any human tongue, and it was prodding and licking at him, saliva drooling out of its mouth, and dribbling down to Gavin’s balls.

He wiggled, the sensation too much as the tongue burrowed deeper, but he was held in place as other paws grabbed him and pulled his legs apart. He groaned, body flushing red as he realized what was happening.

Another tongue licked across the head of his cock and he whined, trying to thrust against the sensation, but he was held in place. The tongue in his ass was rough and deep, whilst the tongue flicking against his cockhead was positively teasing. He could feel himself getting hard already, even whilst his chest felt tight with fear.

Abruptly the tongue in his hole disappeared and he whined, already feeling empty, despite the feeling of violation that rose inside him. For a brief moment, he thought that would be it. A few curious licks and nothing more.

And then he felt the cock pressing against his hole.

His hips bucked, yelling out in alarm. Even with the thorough rimming, there was no way he could fit this thing’s monstrous cock in his ass!

But he didn’t have a choice as it thrust against him, like a dog in heat, until it lined up and rammed its dick into him. His eyes rolled back into his head; it wasn’t even all the way in, and already Gavin could feel it stretching him open, the pain enough to bring tears to his eyes.

He could only be thankful that the wolfman fucking his ass seemed to retain enough humanity to wait for Gavin to adjust to the impossible stretch. It continued to push its way inside of him until the creature’s balls were hanging heavily against his thighs. He was sure he could feel the bulge of the cock in his stomach, could almost feel it restricting what little space he already had as it stretched him.

The other creature continued to lick at his cock, tongue swirling around the head and along the shaft. It had the texture of sandpaper, almost too rough to be pleasurable, and yet he couldn’t stop the bubble of arousal boiling in his gut.

And then the creature started to pound into him.

Gavin’s whole body shook with the force as the cock was dragged out until just the tip was catching against his puffy rim, before it slammed back in with a wet slap. His toes curled beneath him, and he realized he was still wearing shoes, and something about that seemed even more bizarre than his current situation.

He didn’t even know who it was that was pounding into him. They were relentless, seemingly uncaring about whether or not it hurt. He was just a hole for their pleasure.

The creature was grunting with each sharp thrust and Gavin could do nothing but take it. He was still wedged firmly, unable to move forward out of reach, and he was starting to wonder if he even wanted to.

Warmth enveloped his cock as the wolfman beneath him took him fully into his mouth; he could feel the scrape of fangs against his shaft, catching on his foreskin as the creature took him to the base. As the dick slammed into his ass, he thrust forward into the warm mouth, before his hips were dragged back up with a punishing grip to meet the next thrust.

He thought the creature was about to cum inside him when it tensed, Gavin’s walls clamping down instinctively against it, but it stayed stationary for a moment more, before it started to thrust again. This time with a frantic energy and Gavin didn’t understand what was happening until he felt the swelling inside of him.

_Oh god, no._

If he thought the stretch was too much before, it was nothing compared to the feeling of the creature’s knot bulging inside him. And it just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, and he whined, deep in his throat as it wedged inside him, locking them together.

The creature thrust against him a few more times, before it came with an animalistic moan; cum gushed inside of him, making his stomach swell as the creature pumped its load into him, breeding him like a bitch in heat, and he could do nothing but take it.

He didn’t want to cum, not from being degraded like this, but he couldn’t help it. He bit his lips as his orgasm hit him; he came into the eager mouth beneath him and started to whimper as the creature continued to suck and lick even as his dick tried to soften. The oversensitivity was too much and he trembled in place, trying desperately to move forward, away from the touch, but feeling even more stuck than he had been before.

Finally, after much too long, the creature moved away from his cock and he sagged in relief. He could feel the other creature starting to soften inside of him, and as the wolfman pulled himself out with a wet plop, Gavin almost thought his humiliation was over.

But no sooner than the creature had moved away, another one was taking its place. This one wasted no time, shoving its cock unceremoniously into Gavin’s hole with no warning. He yelled, white sparks dotting across his vision as the creature started to thrust, the cum already inside of him squelching with each movement.

“Wait, don’t!” He cried, not sure he could take another onslaught. The creature didn’t even pause, perhaps didn’t even understand him, and Gavin whimpered, realizing he was completely helpless to the whims of these creatures.

The thrusts were shallower this time, but the angle was better, meaning that each thrust dragged across his prostate, eliciting needy moans and making his cock twitch, desperately trying to get hard again. He couldn’t even reach a hand down to relieve himself.

He was pushed further into the trunk, the bark leaving red marks against his hips, and he wiggled again, hoping that maybe that would be enough to get him free. But instead, it seemed to only cement his position.

When this one knotted inside of him, it pressed against his prostate, the pleasure overwhelming, but still not enough to push him through to another orgasm. Instead, he whined, wiggling his hips in the hope of getting enough friction, but it was useless.

With another thrust the creature was cumming into him; he could feel his stomach expanding, even as some cum managed to escape his hole and dribbled down to his thighs. There was just so much of it, and the creature was still cumming into him.

The creature’s knot wasn’t fully deflated when it was yanked out, and Gavin yelped, the sound cutting off into a moan as yet again another cock thrust into him. This one was the longest; he could feel it in his stomach, pressing into the base of the trunk, and the thought made his cock twitch, the head painfully red as his second orgasm loomed.

He wasn’t sure he could take anymore, but he didn’t have the choice. He was still thoroughly wedged, even as the current pounding kept nudging him forward, further into his self-made trap. He wondered if the others would even remember this when they changed back?

His hips rocked into empty air, unable to find the friction that his cock needed. He rarely was able to cum untouched, but it almost felt as though this creature was doing everything in its power to avoid Gavin’s prostate.

This wasn’t about his pleasure, after all.

He was shoved forward violently as the creature knotted, thrusting into him so hard that he almost ended up buried entirely in the trunk. He heard the creature’s claws scrape across the trunk as it was forced to lean on it to get the same purchase. Now just the top of his ass was in view, his back arching into an uncomfortable position, one of his arms now pushed under him, against his stomach where he could finally feel the bulge rocking into him. And he still couldn’t move.

Cum gushed into him, and this time he was able to feel as his stomach expanded, bloating outwards as he was filled with three gigantic loads. He whined, feeling the cum sloshing about in his guts, the sensation making his body feel electrified with arousal, but he still couldn’t get enough friction to cum.

There wasn’t much of a pause before the creature pulled out. His hole felt gaping, clenching down on empty air as the creature moved away. With his back arched the way it was, no cum was able to dribble out of his hole, and something about that sense of ownership sent pleasurable sparks through him.

He whined, questioning as he waited for something else to fill him. Was almost desperate for the sensation.

He sighed in relief as he felt another cock press against his abused rim, but the relief quickly turned to panic as he felt another cock push up against the first.

“No, don’t!” He yelled, trying to sound commanding, but the creatures ignored him as they pushed in simultaneously. His hole, which had felt so gaping before, struggled to accommodate the girth of two cocks, and he could only be thankful for all the cum inside him helping to lube the way.

It still wasn’t enough to prevent the stretch being painful, and he groaned, vision briefly flashing white as they bottomed out inside of him. It was too much. He couldn’t cope. But there was still nothing he could do to stop it.

And then they started to move inside him.

There was no sense of rhythm as the two moved independently, and the feeling was indescribable. At once agonizing and yet amazing, it made him all the more aware of his erection hanging beneath him, in desperate need of being touched.

As one pulled out, the other pushed in, writhing inside him, and the two wolfmen yowled in combined pleasure. And then it seemed to become competitive; two cocks slamming into him ruthlessly, pounding him as though trying to get deeper than the other, and Gavin felt his eyes roll back into his head.

He could feel the bulge of both cocks in his stomach. Could press against them with his pinned hand.

He was being forced deeper into the trunk, could feel it scraping against his sides, too tight to accommodate him, and yet he kept inching forward with each heavy thrust.

They started to knot at the same time, and he arched his back as much as he could with a cry, the pleasure too much and not enough, his cock still frustratingly untouched. He just needed to get a hand on it.  

And then they were cumming at the same time. He could  _hear_ it flowing inside of him, felt it inside him, in his hole and dribbling into his stomach, making him feel bloated. As though he had been swallowing cum, rather than taking it in the ass.

They stopped moving inside him and Gavin cried out, desperate now to reach orgasm himself. He rocked back against them as much as he could, feeling the knots tug against his walls, feeling it brush against his prostate, and finally they thrust back into him.

His orgasm was building, and they thrust into him again and he was thrown forward, his ass disappearing from sight, causing the two wolfmen to have to crouch over the trunk. He was so close to cumming, but he could feel their cocks softening, and he cried out as they thrust one more time, forcing him fully into the trunk, and pulled out completely.

He hoped that at least now he should be able to crawl himself to freedom; his entire body was inside the trunk, but he was still pinned. One arm at his side, the other beneath him, his hips and shoulders wedged in place, and his cock not even touching the base of the trunk. He couldn’t even get friction against the splinters!

He moaned, temporarily forgetting his predicament as he tried to reach a hand down to give himself the relief, able to feel the cum sloshing inside him, his hole gaping obscenely and feeling so empty, and yet he still couldn’t cum. He whined, thrashing as much as he could, but he was thoroughly trapped.

He breathed heavily, slowly coming back to himself and realizing with a start that he couldn’t hear anything else. He strained his ears, trying to hear the sound of the wolfmen, but there was nothing but the silence of the forest.

They’d used him, and they’d left him once they were done. And now he was trapped, hole gaping and exposed, full of cum and dripping with monster saliva, and he didn’t even know if the others would remember anything that had happened.  

He’d just have to hope that eventually, they’d stumble across him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au at my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


	12. ABO 1- That's Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin was trying to get all his work done before his heat hits. Too bad he gets a bit distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Alternatively, a/b/o version of Gavin getting stuck somewhere for ages, he ends up stuck somewhere obscure in the office that’s rarely visited, gets stuck on a Friday and everyone goes home for the weekend. But by Monday, they all know exactly where he is. Because he’s missed three doses of his heat suppressant and now is desperate and whiny, in heat and unable to touch himself, just stuck somewhere ready for the others to use

It was Sunday and Gavin was working. There was a list of videos he needed to edit, some emails he needed to send, and he was steadily working his way through them. At the back of his mind, there was an itch, a need growing stronger. His clothes felt uncomfortable, too tight and constricting against his skin. He was beginning to sweat.

Of course, Gavin knew what was coming. His heat. About a month ago, Gavin had decided to go off his suppressors for a couple months, cleanse his body for a bit. Unfortunately, that meant having to deal with his heat again.

Which was why Gavin was at work, on a Sunday. He’s been here all weekend, desperately trying to get the upcoming week load done before he had to shut himself away for three days. Luckily, he had everything ready at home. Food, water, and toys.

Thinking of the thick dildos that he’ll soon be riding has Gavin starting to slick. He shakes the thoughts from his head and stands up. He needs to stretch his legs and hopefully, that’ll clear his head. He still has a few more hours of work to and he can’t afford to get distracted now.

Gavin decides to walk down the west hallway, try to clear his head. It was a hallway they barely use, besides for storage. He idly looks into a few rooms, looking through the things there.

It’s on his third room that Gavin finds something that catches his interest. It was a large wooden board of a clown. It has huge comical eyes and a wide mouth with a hole cut in. It looked like one of those games where you threw a bag, scoring points if you hit it.

Gavin has no idea what they would use or want this for, but it looked like it could a good way to take a small break from working so hard. If only he could find the small bean bags that went with them. Gavin starts to search for them, looking in the nearby boxes and under the all the stuff in there.

He finally finds them, behind the clown itself. But he couldn’t move the board itself, it was pinned beneath two, heavier boxes that Gavin couldn’t move if he wanted to. So it looks like he’s going to have to go through the hole.

“It’s like I’m part of the game, “ Gavin says. He laughs to himself a bit, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt before starting to crawl through the hole. It’s much smaller than he thought it would be. He has to wiggle his shoulders in, and even they barely fit. Gavin briefly thought about backing out, but the bean bags were just in reach. If he. Could just. Get a bit farther in.

Oh no.

Gavin tries jerking backward. No. No no no. He can’t move. The edges seemed to be caught on his waist. Gavin tries to pull himself forward, but he isn’t budging there either. He tries to shove the board side to side. But it does not budge. At all.

“Hello?” Gavin calls out. His voice echoes around the small room. “Anyone? Please help? I’m stuck.”

Gavin doesn’t have much hope that anyone would come to his rescue. It was Sunday, not many people work today. And those that did, didn’t come by this hallway. At all.

Gavin continues to struggle, occasionally shouting in hopes that someone would hear him, and telling himself that he was going to be ok.

                                                   ~

Gavin is not going to be ok. He’s not sure how many hours it’s been since he got stuck, though he does think it has to be the next day. It certainly feels like it’s the next day. But being stuck is no longer Gavin’s main concern.

No. He’s way more concerned about the hot flush on his cheeks, the way he is sweating, the burning need coursing through his veins, and the way he can feel how his pants were completely soaked with slick. His heat has hit full force. And the worst part is that he can’t relieve himself, can’t reach his dick or rub against any friction. He’s hard and his hole is begging for something to fill it.

But he is still fucking stuck.

Gavin hangs his head and whimpers, feeling another wave of slick gush out of his hole. He wants to go home. He wants an Alpha to find him. He wants to be out of this room. Anything. Anything at all!

The door opens and Gavin sends thanks to whoever is listening.

“Gavin, what are you…..fuck, Gavin, that smell.”

It’s Jeremy. Gavin slicks some more at the sound of an Alpha. He can only imagine what the room smells like, his normal apple smell increased, his pheromones trying to tempt someone, anyone, to take him.

And it seems to be working when he feels Jeremy press against him. “Gavin. Your jeans are soaked.” Jeremy’s voice is nothing but a growl. His large hands squeeze Gavin’s ass, rubbing against Gavin’s covered cock.

“Jeremy, Jeremy. I’ve been here forever.” Gavin whines, pressing back against Jeremy. “I need, Jeremy.”

“I smell that.” Jeremy is already working on getting Gavin’s pants off. His fingers are clumsy as they work on the buttons. “It’s how I found you. Just follow the trail of an entire orchard. Your smell even reaches the Achievement Office.”

Finally, he was able to rip Gavin’s pants down, just enough so he can get at Gavin’s ass. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it compels more to come find you. Fuck your needy hole. Knot you. Shit, I bet even the Omegas are going to come, give you a good dicking. But they’re all having to wait until I get done.”

Gavin squeaks as a cock slaps against his ass. Jeremy doesn’t waste any time. He shoves his cock in, the thick head spreading him open, and starts thrusting, filling Gavin as much as he can. Jeremy grabs hold onto Gavin’s waist, dragging the Omega back into each thrust. Every thrust is a wet slap, slick still dribbling from his hole every time Jeremy plunges in.

Jeremy seems to be beyond words. He growls, not slowing down for anything. Gavin doesn’t care. The burning pit of want and need was being satisfied every time Jeremy’s thick cock dives into him, spread him out.

Jeremy pulls him closer as his knot begins to form, humping hard. As the knot begins to thicken, he barely pulls out, grinding against Gavin.

When the knot finally sticks, tying them together, Jeremy almost howls as he begins to cum. Gavin whines, that itch finally scratched.

Behind them, Gavin can hear more people entering, some grumblings and jingling as people began to remove their clothing. Gavin can’t say that he hates how this turned out.

At least he’s going to get a good breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au at my tumblr-GanglyLimbs!


	13. Fake AH 3-Gavin and Lindsay Present....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is just relaxing. Minding their own business. When out pops a wild Gavin and Lindsay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also written by the lovely bac0nluver69!!!

Days where the crew could just lay around and relax were always the best thing ever. Really, they all loved to steal money from either the big banks in the city or taking the money from convenience stores, going on almost life endangering missions, and generally causing havoc around the city that they happily claimed as theirs. And today was no exception.

The crew were all spread around the living room. Michael and Jeremy were squaring off against each other in Mario Kart, Ryan was off on the other couch watching the madness and sipping what was probably 5th diet coke of the day, and the two oldest gents were both sitting at the table quietly conversing as they put together a 1,000 piece puzzle set. So really, it was the most peace the crew has ever gotten in a good while. But, they did have to wonder: where the fuck did Gavin and Lindsay run off to?

“Anyone seen Lindsay and Gav?” Michael asked even though his undivided attention was on the screen and he swore as his character got thwomped by the big thwomp cinder block.

Just as everyone was either shaking their heads or lazily letting out a no, their ears perked up as they heard one of the bedroom doors open. Nothing could have prepared them more than this very moment: both Gavin and Lindsay sauntered into the middle of the living room, both in equal states of nudity. The sight of the two made both Jeremy and Michael crash in game, their attentions know more focused on two of the most attractive people in the crew. Before any of the guys could sputter out anything, they hungrily watched as Gavin and Lindsay turn around and all the guys watched as Team Losers swept everything off the coffee table and then they all groaned in delight as the two bent over the table, fully displaying their bare and plump asses to them.

Michael was the first to speak after overcoming his shock and pausing the game at the sight of his two bent over the table. “G-Gavin, L-Lindsay…w-what are…what’s going on?” he stammered out, his eyes absolutely staring at the wonderful pairs of asses that were in front of them.

In response, both Gavin and Lindsay turned back to look at them all, a shiver running down their spines at the hungry and the piercing lustful look in all of their eyes. They then cheekily smiled and almost in unison they both said in a teasing playful voice: “so, who’s first?” they teased and then to add into the kinkiness of this whole thing, the two reached back and spread their asses apart, all the guys moaned and felt their erections twitch in excitement as they could see just how wet they were.

“Goddamn, you two are fucking hot” Geoff commented as he stood up and left the puzzle to go sit on the couch, Jack doing the same and reaching down to grope his erection.

Composing himself, Michael looked over at Jeremy and breathed out a laugh as he saw how much Jeremy was gawking at the wonderful sight in front of them. “Hey, Lil J” he said and nudged Jeremy’s arm to get his attention. Jeremy jumped a little as he was broken from his staring and looked over at Michael, noticing the playful look in his eyes, “fuck Mario Kart. Wanna have a race to see who can cum first?” he teased with a nod towards Gavin and Lindsay.

Jeremy let wide smile spread across his face and immediately jumped up at the idea, his hands flying to his jeans. “You’re fucking on, Jones! I’m taking your wife!” he declared and groaned as his dick sprung out already hard. Lindsay herself letting out a gasp as she caught sight to Jeremy’s surprisingly large length, feeling her pussy throb at the sight.

Michael laughed as he followed suit and stood up to do the same. His eyes eyeing Gavin’s already prepped hole as he pushed his jeans and boxers down enough to free his own cock. “Damn, Gavvy. You’re already ready for me aren’t you, boi?” he groaned as he stroked his leaking length.

Gavin let out a husky laugh and teasingly shook his ass. “Lindsay helped” was all he said before he faced forward toward the TV, eagerly waiting to be filled by his lover.

At the mention of her name, Lindsay smiled at her assistance and then gasped a little as she felt Jeremy’s hands wrap around her thick hips. “Don’t be too rough with me, Jeremy” she chided playfully and moaned as the tip of his cock rubbed up and down her soaked cunt.

Jeremy just let out a deep chuckle as he rubbed his dribbling head through the wet mess of her entrance. “I’ll try not to” he reassured even though both he and Lindsay knew that was a lie.

Lindsay faced forward as well, both her and Gavin readying their bodies for the first assault. Almost simultaneously, they both felt the heads of both of their dicks line up with their awaiting holes and then almost instantly and without any warning, both members of Team Losers screamed out in shock as both Michael and Jeremy slammed in all the way until they were balls deep inside them. The two North easterners didn’t hold back. As soon as the lads sank into their respective hole, both grunting at the wetness surrounding them, the two immediately began to slam into them with hard thrusts.

“God, you’re ass feels so good, Gavvy” Michael grunted out and let out a gruff moan as he felt Gavin tighten around him at the filthy words, “fuck, you always feels so goddamn tight, boi.”

Gavin and Lindsay let out a chorus of erotic moans and lustful cries as they were being harshly fucked into. “Fuck, you’re so big, Jeremy” Lindsay moaned out, calling his name out in ecstasy as one of his hands sneakily reached under and up towards her breasts, loving the way his hand groped and fondled her tit. “Yeah, Jeremy. Just like that” she breathed out.

The older gents continued to watch from the couch and moaned as they stroked their now free dicks as they continued to watch the erotic show. However, Ryan was getting antsy and wanted more than just his hand. “Fuck this” he grumbled as he got up and walked around the coffee table and bit his lip in delight as he saw the blissful look on both Gavin and Lindsay’s face. He couldn’t really decide who’s mouth he wanted on him. While Gavin was now very good at giving head, Ryan never really had a Lindsay blowjob experience. He would just have to change that.

“Lindsay” he called to her as he positioned himself in front of her. Hearing her name again, Lindsay picked her head up and was startled a bit as she was met face to face with a wonderfully thick and tasty looking cock that so happened to belong to the Vagabond himself. Gazing up at the man himself, Lindsay breathed out a laugh at the aroused and almost pleading look on his face. “Can I use that pretty mouth of yours?” he asked and Lindsay had to laugh at the almost polite tone. Instead of answering him, Lindsay just winked up at him and dutifully opened her mouth wide for him. Smirking at the answer he got, Ryan steadied his length and slowly began pushing his cock into her mouth, moaning as his dick was surrounded by the wet heat of her mouth. “Good girl, Lindsay” he murmured and cupped the side of her face as fed her his length until he was met with the fleshy wall of her throat, pulling back a bit as he heard her gag a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


	14. Thief 2-Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan talk about Gavin's new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss-Ingo: Thief AU-negotiating the deal and Gavin getting comfortable in his new role.
> 
> We're injecting some feelings into our porn! This is more talking than fucking, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways!

Gavin feels the dick, now soft, slipping from his sloppy hole, can feel the cum stuffed in him slowly seeping out. Gavin finally allows himself to relax, dropping down onto the concrete step. His sides hurt from where they had been constricted by the doggy door. He has been fucked...three times? Shit. How has the man been able to keep going? Gavin came once, spurting against the ground, and while his dick still twitches, he hasn’t been able to get fully hard again. This man must have been really pent up. 

Gavin feels hands on his hips and he groans, getting back up and bracing himself, ready to be fucked again. Instead, though, he feels the man pull at him, one hand pushing on his back to get Gavin down. After a few seconds, Gavin catches onto what the man is getting at and he starts pushing against the ground, trying to force himself back.

With the two of them working together, Gavin is able to get free. Gavin slumps to the ground, back still arched with his legs spread out, resting. 

The man is rubbing his back. “Hey, are you ok?” 

Gavin gives him a thumbs up. 

“Ok. Do you need any water? Something to drink?” 

Gavin thinks about it. “Maybe some water?” He asks, unsure why the guy is being so nice to him. Sure, he just got fucked by him, but that was after being caught burglarizing his house. 

The man gets up and Gavin can hear him wandering around the kitchen, glasses clinking and the running of water. Then the man returns and helps Gavin turn over and sit up. Gavin takes the cup and begins to sip. 

“So,” the man begins. Gavin looks at him. He’s a handsome man, with bright blue eyes and wavy blond hair. He has a strong jaw with the beginnings of a beard. He looks muscular, with his larger arms, and Gavin has no doubt that if he tried to run, the man would chase him down, be able to pin him. Maybe take him again. 

Heat stirs in his stomach at the thought. 

“I have a proposition for you.” He looks Gavin over and Gavin feels like he can see into his soul. Can see his dirty and ratty clothes. Can see how thin he is. Can see how desperate. Gavin looks away. “I’m guessing you’re not in a great place in your life to be trying to steal. Especially considering how shitty at it you are.” 

Gavin wants to argue but he has a gaping hole and is talking to the homeowner of the house he tried to rob, sooooo….

“And I am a lonely man who doesn’t have a lot of time to find someone to date. As I’m sure you can tell.” Gavin feels the man’s heated gaze and his ass clenches. Gavin’s cheeks are burning red as he fidgets. “So I think I have a way to solve both of our situations.” There’s a pause. “Come live with me.” 

“...What?” Gavin lifts his face up to blink at him. 

“Come live with me. I’ll take care of you, feed you. You can live here, free, do whatever you want. Use my shower, sleep in my bed. I’ll buy you whatever you want. Clothes, entertainment. Anything. ” 

“But. Why? Why are willing to offer that for me? You don’t even know me.” Maybe Gavin should shut his mouth, not look this gift horse in the mouth. But he couldn’t. He’s never had anyone offer him something like this. Not since he lost his job and apartment. Even all his “friends” had tossed him to the side when Gavin needed them the most. 

And here was a stranger, offering him all of this without even knowing his name. 

“Honestly? You look like you need help. I won’t ask what happened, but I don’t want anyone going hungry. Not on my watch. And I don’t trust the police to do you right, especially being foreign. But this isn’t all out of the goodness of my heart. Like I said, this is a proposition.” 

“What do you want?” 

“You.As my pet and toy. I have friends who are also lonely and horny, who would love to be able to use your tight ass. You’ll be our cumdump, strapped down like you just were. You’ll be collard, and when my friends aren’t using you, you will be able to walk around freely, but anytime I want to use you, I get to.” 

“A toy,” Gavin says. The thought isn’t...entirely unappealing to him. 

“Yeah, a toy.” The man looks at him, biting the bottom of his lip. “Do we have a deal?” 

Gavin thinks about it. Thinks about how there’s starting to get a chill in the air. Thinks about he’s sick of sleeping on concrete floors. Thinks about the way people seem to see right past him, now that he’s one of the Homeless. Thinks about how he hates having to beg. 

Thinks about the way his friends had slammed their door in his face when he asked for help. Thinks about how he ran into an old girlfriend, how her nose wrinkled upon seeing his dirty face. 

Thinks about how his this handsome stranger is offering him a place to stay. And sure, it’s not free and he’s going to be a  _ toy.  _ But even that doesn’t really scare Gavin off. Not if he doesn’t have to think of anything, not his past or his future. No more worrying. All he does is have to please people. He can do that. He  _ wants  _ to do that. 

Gavin gives him a small smile. For the first time in a while, he doesn’t feel as tired as he’s sure he looks. “Deal.” 

The man grins, sticking his hand out. “I’m Ryan.” 

“Gavin.” He takes it. Ryan helps him up and Gavin winces as the slight ache in his ass. 

“How about we get everything settled tomorrow? I have a warm shower and a comfortable bed that is calling your name.” 

Gavin hesitates. Then he leans in, gives Ryan a hug. Ryan seems surprised for a second, but it only takes a moment for his strong arms to wrap around Gavin’s small frame. 

Gavin buries his head in Ryan’s chest. “Thank you,” He whispers. 

“You know this is a selfish offer, right? You should be disgusted.” Ryan’s voice is soft. 

“I’m not. I’m just glad to have a roof over my head.” 

He can feel Ryan give him a squeeze. “Well. I’m glad to be the one to give it to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs


	15. All Together 3-Swinging For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what playing truth or dare drunk does to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Just read about someone who got stuck in a baby swing at a park for over 9 hours because his friends bet him £100 that he couldn’t get in there...I sense potential with this story 

It’s night time and they are drunk, so none of them really remember how they made it to the abandoned playground, hidden deep in the small woods at the edge of their neighborhood. Or when the game of Truth or Dare began.

But they do remember Alfredo doing a handstand on the slide. And how Geoff had to re-counter his embarrassing first time having sex. Michael having to drink out of the pond water.

And Gavin being dared to try and sit in the toddler swing. Naked.

The others take bets. The swing is small but Gavin is tiny. It’s 50/50 on who wins out.

Gavin, again, because he’s drunk, takes the bet. They all laugh as he stumbles over the twigs and pebbles, climbing his way up the rusty chains. He almost falls twice, too busy making faces at the guys and cooing his bird noise. Finally, he’s able to slip one leg in. It’s tight, squeezing hard, but Gavin pushes through. Once one leg is through, Gavin finds it easier to slip the other in. Then he grabs onto the bottom of the swing and pulls himself in the rest of the way in. Once he’s sure that he’s fully in, he throws his hands in the air and cheer.

The rest of the guys cheer with him.

“Alright, my turn,” Gavin says, swaying slightly.

“What? You’re going to do it sitting in there?” Michael asks.

Gavin just shrugs. “Why not? It’s comfortable.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Gavin sticks his tongue at him. “Anyway. Jeremy! Truth or dare?”

“You know what I’m going to pick Free! Give me that dare.”

And the game continues.

 ~

Gavin wakes up, back aching. He’s slumped against something, cold metal sticking to his face. Gavin blinks, wiping the sleep from his eyes and the drool from his face. He tries to stretch his legs, but he finds that he can’t move them all that much. Something is pressing against his dick, balls resting against metal. Gavin opens his eyes and looks down.

Is he in a toddler swing?

As he thinks back to how he would have ended up in this situation, Gavin tries to pull himself out of the swing. He does not budge. Trying again, this time he also starts to kick his legs, as if kicking at the air is going to help. He barely moves an inch.

Looking around, Gavin spots the other guys, passed out around the playground. “Ryan. Geoff.” He yells as the two gents lay closest to him. Geoff twitches but doesn’t wake up. Gavin tries again.

“Geoff. Ryan.”

“Whhh-” Geoff rolls over, turning his back towards Gavin.

“Geoff!”

“Fucking Christ, what?” Geoff sits up, whipping around so he can glare at Gavin. Then he notices Gavin’s predicament. “Oh.”

“Help?”

“Jesus, Gavin. How’d you do this?” Geoff gets up, stretching to pop his back.

“When we played Truth or Dare. Shit, Geoff, I can’t move.”

“Here, here. Let me help.” Geoff comes around, standing behind Gavin. He starts to pull under Gavin’s armpits and the Brit moves a little.

Then Geoff drops it.

“Geoff, why’d you stop? That was working.”

“You’re naked.”

“Yes, and it’s cold, Geoffrey. Help!”

Geoff presses in close to Gavin, leaning down to breath in his ear. “You’re naked, Gavin.” Gavin shivers as Geoff’s warm breath hits his neck seconds before lips press against him. “You’re naked and I’m hard.”

Gavin can feel Geoff’s fingers drum down his side till they’re pressing against his ass, wiggling in between the bars. There’s enough room for Geoff to spread Gavin’s ass, get at his entrance. They dip in and Gavin moans. Geoff’s other hand slips into the front of the swing. It’s tight but he’s able to pinch at the head of Gavin’s dick, lightly. Gavin bucks forward.

Geoff continues to play with him, whispering about how much he wants Gavin as he brings his fingers up in front of Gavin’s face so Gavin can suck at them. Gavin gets them nice and wet and then they pop out, slipping down so they can slip into Gavin’s entrance. One, then two, Geoff fingering him wide open.

Out of all the boys, Gavin loves when Geoff preps him. The man has some fascination with getting his fingers into Gavin and he always takes his time. Sometimes, the both of them can cum from Geoff just fingering him.

Gavin tries to get some friction against his cock, humping against the cold metal. Geoff is still whispering in his ear, three fingers now twisting and turning, and Gavin is thrusting his hips back, trying to take them all.

He whimpers when the man takes his fingers out, wiping the spit on Gavin’s back. “Geoff,” he whines.

“Sorry, Gavin, but I got morning wood. What better way to get rid of it than by using my favorite toy?”

Gavin’s dick twitches at that. He knows that when Geoff gets talking that way, he’s in for a ride. He braces himself as much as possible as Geoff unzips his pants. It takes them a bit to get situated but then Geoff’s cock is slipping into his entrance.

Both of them groan as Gavin squeezes around his cock as Geoff slowly pushes in. They pant as Geoff grabs on the edge of the swing, using it to push and pull Gavin back and forth on his cock.

Gavin’s grip is tight on the chains, whining as Geoff starts to go faster, his balls slapping against Gavin’s ass now. In his ear, Geoff is still talking, whispering about what a good toy Gavin is and how Gavin is his favorite place to cum.

Gavin grinds his cock forward against the metal, then back into Geoff’s cock. Geoff starts fucking in faster, the swing creaking widely. Geoff’s thrust is almost brutal and Gavin briefly worries that they’re going to break the swing. But that thought leaves his mind as Geoff tags are prostate. Geoff is squeezing in tight as he continues to pound into Gavin, desperate. Frantic. Then, with a loud moan, Geoff thrusts forward one last time and cums, Gavin’s ass clenching around him as he takes it all in.

Gavin whimpers out a “No” as Geoff pulls out. He’s still hard. Geoff pets through his sweaty hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t worry buddy. You’re not done yet.”

Gavin opens his eyes and is met with the hungry stares of the others. Seems all the noise they made woke them up.

His dick twitches as Ryan stands, already unzipping his pants. Looks like he’s going to get stuck for a lot longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au on my tumblr-GanglyLimbs!


	16. Thief AU 3: Beginning Of A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan talks Gavin through boundaries, safewords, and a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all thanks to miss-ingo, who talks to me about this au. This will probably be the softest of the aus, with a lot of talking and training and learning how to be good. And also, maybe falling in love?

After taking a shower, Gavin discovers that Ryan only has one bed. He offers to take the couch, but Ryan waves him off. He grabs Gavin’s wrist and pulls him into the bed. Everything is soft and Gavin doesn’t know how to feel about that.

It’s been a long time since Gavin has cuddled with anyone. He stays stiff for a few minutes as Ryan wraps his arms around him, pulling the Brit close to his broad chest. Gavin can feel every rise and fall of his chest, the puffs of air that brush against his hair, uncomfortable warmth pressing against.

Gavin closes his eyes and tries hard to calm the racing thoughts in his head. He just agreed to be this guy’s fuck toy. Might as well get used to his presence.

It takes a few hours for Gavin to get to sleep.

~

Gavin wakes up to the smell of something cooking. His stomach rumbles, and it’s enough to get Gavin out of the most comfortable thing he’s laid on for the past few months. His nose brings him to the kitchen, where Gavin watches with awe.

Ryan is standing, shirtless and just in PJs, flipping some pancakes, with eggs cooking on the stove. He notices Gavin standing there and smiles at him. “Glad to see you up. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you have a seat?”

Gavin rubs his arm. “Do you…need any help?”

“Nah, I got it. But if you want to set the table, I’d appreciate it.”

Gavin nods, moving to do just that. He grabs two plates and two cups. Ryan directs him to get the milk out and then the man is filling the plates full of food. They sit down and Ryan immediately digs in.

Gavin, on the other hand, picks at the food. It’s hard to believe that this is real. That the fluffy, syrup filled pancakes and large gooey eggs are not figments of his imagination. He takes a bite, his taste buds singing, and his stomach demands more. Gavin practically scarfs everything down. He even goes for seconds.

Ryan patiently waits for him to get done, a small smile on his face. “I’m taking it, you like it?”

“Better than what I’ve had,” Gavin says.

“Right,” Ryan pushes his plate away, sighing. “Which brings us to what we need to discuss.”

Gavin’s shoulders hunch, tensing. He slightly hangs his head, not really meeting Ryan’s eyes. “Right.”

“First, boundaries.”

“Boundaries? Like where I can and can’t go in the house?” Gavin was the pet now, right? Of course, Ryan wouldn’t want him going certain places.

“No, no. Gavin, this is your house now. You’re free to go wherever you want,” Ryan reassures him. “No, Gavin we need to talk about what you can and can’t handle. I don’t want you to overwhelm you with anything, nor do I want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Even if it’s something you want to do?”

“Even if it’s something I want to do.”

“That sounds like a lot more freedom than a pet should have.”

“Gavin, you’re still a human being and I’m going to respect your wants and wishes. Even as a pet. So what are your boundaries?”

“I, uh. I don’t know? I’ve never actually thought about this stuff. Obviously, I’m ok with you fucking me. I’m not. Well, I’m not that great with blowies. So uh. Sorry. But other than that, I’m not sure what else is there.”

“Ok, that’s fine. We have a great start. How willing are you to learn how to give a blowjob?”

“Would have been helpful to learn in earlier relationships, so yeah. If you think you can teach me, go for it.”

“Great. Ok. Let me outline some things I would like you to do and you tell me what’s good and what’s not.” Gavin nods. “Like I said, I want you to be my pet and a toy to be used by my friends. Which means multiple people fucking you. And cumming in or on you.”

Gavin swallows. “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t sound hot, but also really, really terrifying.”

“Don’t worry, we can work up to it. It’s not going to be a big gangbang for your first time.” He gives Gavin a smile. “But you’re ok with that?”

Gavin nods. “I…yeah. Definitely. As long as we work up to it.”

“Ok, training for blowjobs and to be a pet, got it. How do you feel about being cock rings?”

Gavin twitches.

Ryan frowns. “It’s ok if you’re not into it. That’s why we’re having this talk, remember? Boundaries.”

Gavin takes a deep breath. “I tried a cock ring once. I sort of freaked out.” And then his boyfriend had broken up with him, claiming that he couldn’t date a baby.

Ryan reaches across the table and takes Gavin’s hand. “No cock rings, then. I’ll remember that. How do you feel about bondage?”

“Never tried it, but I’m willing.” Gavin feels his cheeks heat up. “I liked what happened last night.”

“Yeah? When you were stuck? Bound and helpless, unable to move as I took you?” Ryan’s smirk is sharp and Gavin’s heart stutters at it. He wordlessly nods. “Oh, I’ll remember  _that_. How about toys? You’ve tried any toys?”

“Mostly dildos. I’ve tried a vibrator once. It got a little intense.”

“Were you alone?”

“Yeah.”

“Probably why. We’ll go slow and I’ll be there the entire time. Have you ever tried a collar?”

“No, but I’ve wanted to. Just never got around to it.”

“Ok, then that’s what we’ll do today.” Ryan stands up, collecting the plates.

“What?”

“Well, every pet needs a collar.” Ryan turns to give Gavin a wink. “Lets others know that they’re owned.”

There’s a warm feeling blooming in Gavin’s chest at that.

~

Gavin has never felt more embarrassed than when he had to go to a sex shop with Ryan. They browse the aisles, Ryan telling Gavin to pick anything up if he found it interesting. Honestly, Gavin was afraid of half the store and other half was dressed up in weird leather. The most Gavin picked up was some fancy sounding lube and what claimed to be an aphrodisiac.

Meanwhile, Ryan picked up a few dildos and vibrators, a soft looking blindfold, a box that said prostate massager, a small leather strap, and a kit that had cat ears and a cat tail attached to another dildo. Gavin kept eyeing him, fidgeting anytime Ryan picked something up. But he trusted for Ryan to keep his promise about taking things slow.

Currently, they were looking at a wall of collars. “Which one do you like?”

Gavin shrugs. “The gold one is nice. So is the rainbow one.”

Ryan picks them both up and unbuckles them. “Tell me which one feels the most comfortable.”

It feels oddly vulnerable, lifting his chin up so Ryan can get to his neck. He’s so close to Gavin, blue eyes watching intently. Gavin swallows.

It’s weird wearing a collar. Gavin had expected it to be constricting, but as soon as Ryan buckled it together, it felt…oddly satisfying. Soft. Ryan makes sure that it’s not too tight before unbuckling it to try on the other.

In the end, Ryan ends up getting them both, Gavin unable to make up his mind. Ryan tells him that the gold one is for when he’s walking around the house and the rainbow one is for when he’s being used by his friends.

Before they pay, Ryan stops him, making sure that Gavin is looking him in the eyes. He holds up the gold collar. “Gavin, I want you to understand. This is yours. Yours to put on and yours to take off. This is your signal to me that you are in pet mode, that you are ok with me using you. Only put this on if you are fine with that.”

Gavin’s eyes stray to the collar. It gleams in the light. He tries to imagine himself in it, a true pet, to be used. His dick twitches in his pants and Gavin wets his dry lips. “I understand.”

“Good. One more thing and then we can go. We should decide on a safeword.”

“Safeword?”

“Yeah, a way for me to know that you’re stopping the scene, for whatever reason. If I hear the word, I back off and make sure you’re ok.”

“Will it get that bad?”

“I don’t want to scare you, but this can be some pretty serious stuff. People can sometimes slip into subspaces. And if you need to stop, I need to know you really want to stop.”

“And the word I chooses let’s you know you need to stop?”

“Yeah, so choose something that would be out of place in any situation we might be in. Something short, preferably.”

Gavin bites his lip, thinking about it. “How about…mango?”

“Mango?”

“It was the first thing to come to mind. Should I choose something else?”

“No, that’s fine. You’re just going have to remember it, ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, good. Mine’s pineapple.”

“You have a safe word too?”

“Yeah, tops need to stop too. If I ever don’t want to play or I start feeling off, I call pineapple and you need to stop. Do you think you can remember all of that?”

“Mango if I feel uncomfortable, pineapple means I need to stop. Got it.”

“Good. I think that’s all we need to get for today.” Ryan leads the way to the cash register. Gavin can’t bear to look her in the eye as she scans everything, but Ryan seems to be on a first name basis with her. They chat and then she hands the bags to Ryan, waving to Gavin as they leave.

~

Ryan makes pasta for dinner and Gavin eats it as fast as he did breakfast. Ryan watches him, that same small smile on his face. Gavin catches him staring and pauses. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, I just like watching you enjoy my food.”

Gavin looks away. “Well. Yeah. It’s good.”

“I appreciate that.”

They eat in silence for a few more minutes before Ryan speaks again. “I was wondering, and remember you can say no, but would you like to begin your training? On bjs?”  

Gavin pauses. “Are you asking me to suck your dick?”

Ryan chuckles. “Ok, yeah. But I am offering it as training.”

Gavin smiles and then he slips to his knees. That actually gets Ryan to blush. “I don’t…I didn’t mean now…if you don’t want to-”

“Ryan. Let me suck your dick.” Gavin looks up at him as he sits between Ryan’s spread thighs. He sees the way Ryan’s fingers twitch, how his breathing has started to pick up. Gavin’s hands rest on top of Ryan’s legs and he leans down to nuzzle against Ryan’s crotch. He can feel the bulge there.

“How long have you been thinking about this? My mouth on your cock? Were you thinking about it all through dinner? Longer?” Gavin slowly unzips Ryan’s pants, mouth watering as he looks at the way Ryan’s cock bulges in his underwear.

“Gavin.”

Gavin reaches for Ryan’s underwear and pulls those down too. Ryan’s cock springs out and Gavin stares at it, fascinated. He never got a good look at before, being stuck in a doggy door and all as it fucked into him, but now he was having second thoughts. It was big and veiny and already leaking pre-cum.

Gavin feels hands run through his hair, lightly pressing Gavin closer. “It’s alright. Remember, take it slow,” Ryan advises.

Gavin nods. Then he leans forward, licking the head. It twitches against his tongue, Ryan’s low moan encouraging Gavin to do it again. Gavin continues with his light licks, getting a taste for Ryan. It’s only when Ryan’s hips give shallow thrusts up that Gavin decides to take it a step further.

Opening his mouth, he takes Ryan in, slowly sliding down the head. He doesn’t get far though before he feels the need to pull off. He coughs a little.

“Are you alright?”

“Told you. I have a shitty gag reflex.”

“That’s ok. That’s what training is all about. It’s going to take a few times to get it right, but I’ll have you choking on my dick in no time.”

Gavin shifts his hips, feeling his dick start to get hard at the image. “Yeah?” He breathes.

“Yeah. First, I’ll have you drooling around me. Then I’m going to hold you still as I fuck your mouth, feel your throat convulse around me.”

Gavin whimpers, briefly closing his eyes as he imagines Ryan doing just that. He opens them though when Ryan’s cock brushes against his cheek.

“Come on, pet. I want your mouth on my cock.” He’s pushing Gavin down again and Gavin willing goes, opening his mouth wide again. This time when he feels himself choke tries to push past it.

“Breath through your nose.” Even with Ryan advising him, Gavin is pleased to note that he sounds breathless.

Gavin tries that and finds that he can move down another inch. Slowly, he starts to bob his head, sucking the bit of cock he can while his hands wrap around what’s left. He closes his eyes and continues to work on what can, tongue working the head.

Though Ryan’s hands are on his head, tangled in with his hair, he doesn’t force Gavin down further than Gavin is willing to go. Gavin can hear him panting above him. When he opens his eyes and looks up, he meets Ryan’s, darken with lust.

Gavin continues to look at him even as Ryan’s fingers tighten, his hips thrusting up. It’s only when Gavin tastes the first bit of cum coming from Ryan that breaks eye contact, jerking back. Ryan cums on his face, hitting high on his check, then lower, down on his lips.

Gavin reaches up to wipe it but Ryan stops him with a sharp tug on his hair. “No. Let me look at you some more.” He lifts Gavin’s chin, turning Gavin side to side.

“Beautiful.” He whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. This is another mark of ownership, Gavin. Another way to showcase to the world that your mine.” Ryan smirks down at him, thumb brushing over one of the globs on Gavin’s check, smearing it. “I want you to leave it there until we go to bed.”

Gavin shivers at the command. “I-I can do that.”

“Of course you can.” Ryan leans back, tucking himself back in his jeans. “That was a great start to your training, although I’m going to have to teach you how to swallow too.”

“Sorry.” Gavin mumbles. He can feel the cum slowly sliding down his face, still on his knees, half hard in his jeans.

Ryan pets through his hair again. “Don’t worry. You’ll learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au at my tumblr-GanglyLimbs!


	17. Fake AU 4: Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin needs to test out a new parachute. It ends a bit differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon: Here you go, another scenario! Gavin’s parachute malfunctions, and the wires end up wrapping around his arms, pinning them tight to his chest. Another wire lodged itself in his mouth, and as he falls his parachute gets tangled behind him. He can’t get his arms on the floor, so just his knees are scraping against it, but the rope in his mouth, Acting as a gag, is pulled taut where it’s caught behind him, making his back arch so much he can’t get his legs beneath him to stand up ;)

It was just supposed to be a test run. The old place he used to get his equipment went out of business (which in Los Santos terms mean the owner got herself dead) so Gavin needed to find a new supplier. Luckily, there are always new stores opening. With a little shopping around, Gavin was even able to find one that somewhat has their shit together.

That doesn’t mean that Gavin is going to blindly trust her.

So. Test run.

Gavin loves his parachutes and most everyone knows that. If anyone wanted him dead, sabotaging his parachutes would be the fastest way. Which was why Gavin was standing on top of a roof at one of their safe houses. It was one of the smaller ones, the drop not that far, but still enough that it will give him time to open his chute.

Below him, Ryan and the lads watch him. Geoff and Jack are busy dealing with trying to sort their money out from their latest heist, which meant the rest of them were suppose to lay low. Which made for very bored gang members who had nothing better to do than watch Gavin possibly hurt himself.

Gavin takes a deep breath. There was always something a bit thrilling at the idea of jumping, even something small like this. He can feel himself starting to chub in his jeans. Embarrassing but he was an adrenaline junky to the core.

Taking one more look down, Gavin readies himself. Then he takes a running jump, leaping off. He’s quick to pull the cord and he feels his body jerk as the chute blows out behind him.

For one, breathless moment, he was flying.

Then something snaps. Gavin’s body turns sideways. He gasps, hands shooting up to grab onto the wires.

Gavin’s body hits the ground with a thud. It sends shockwaves through Gavin, who cries out.  The momentum keeps Gavin’s body tumbling. His legs get tangled up in the chute, wires wrapping around his arms so Gavin can’t even brace himself. He flips a few times before finally stilling.

Gavin groans.

He hears the others rush to see how he’s doing, shouts of Gavin reaching him before they do.

“Holy shit, Gavin that was amazing.”

Gavin hears a slap and then Ryan’s voice. “Not the time, Jeremy. Gavin, are you hurt?”

“M’think I’m fine.” Gavin gasps out. He tries to push himself up but finds he can’t really move. The wires and fabrics are completely wrapped around him, restricting him. Gavin finds that he’s chest down, ass up in the air, arms strapped to his side. He turns his head, looking up at the others. “Help, please?”

Ryan shakes his head. “I’ll go get the scissors.”

The others crowd in around Gavin, talking over each other. “That was really cool,” Jeremy repeats himself.

“Sure felt cool,” Gavin says.

“Your parachute is fucked up though,” Michael says.

“I think it was tampered with.”

“Yeah, this looks premade,” Trevor says. His finger pokes through a small hole. That just so happens to be positioned over Gavin’s ass.

“Hey,” Gavin says, wiggling his body. That draws a laugh from the others and suddenly, they’re all poking and prodding at him. His ass, his sides, his face. Gavin is helpless to move.

“Too bad Geoff’s not here,” Michael says. Gavin pouts at him when the man sneers down at him. “This is the perfect position to get a finger in.”

“Gavin, ass up and unable to get away? Geoff would have a field day,” Trevor says.

“Yeah, maybe he’d get distracted and start to actually finger Gavin,” Jeremy says, but there’s something husky in the way he says it.

There’s a pause. Gavin stills, feeling the tension. He tries to look at them, to see what they are thinking.

It’s broken as Ryan returns. “Come on, let’s get the moron out.” Gavin can hear the  _snip snip_  as Ryan cuts the air.

“Orrrrr…” Michael begins.

“Or we can. Not.” Trevor finishes.

“What?”

“Come on, guys,” Gavin pleads. “Let me up.”

“I mean. What if we don’t,” Michael says and Gavin can feel him walking around. He feels a pat on his butt before it turns into a squeeze. “What if we, maybe take advantage of the present that has been gifted to us.”

“Oh,” Ryan says. There’s that heavy silence again, causing Gavin to squirm.

“Guys? Guys?” Gavin squeaks as more hands touch him, this time petting over him, rubbing his ass, one reaching down to rub against his front.

They hold him still as Ryan uses the scissors to, first widen the hole in the parachute, then to start cutting into Gavin’s pants and boxers-”Come on, these are my best pants!”-the fingers returning press against Gavin’s flesh.

“Let me do it,” Gavin hears Ryan say through the commotion of the others trying to get to him.

“Why you?”

“Because you are all too damn impatient. If you want to do this, we have to prepare him right.”

Gavin wants to ask but he’s too busy groaning at the way people were squeezing his ass. He doesn’t have to though, as seconds later, wet fingers touch his rim. One of them push into him, long and slow, spearing him, and Gavin moans.

Ryan is slow about fingering him open. He doesn’t stop to Gavin is almost sloppy with spit, three fingers bordering on four, hole gaping around them. He can hear the others breathing hard, feel their stares burning along his skin. If he strains his ears, he can hear slick sounds, coming from both him and the others, no doubt getting themselves hard in preparation.

It’s only when Ryan is satisfied that he slips his fingers out, standing up. “Alright. He’s ready.”

The others jump on him. It’s Trevor that gets to him first, hands wrapping around Gavin’s waist as he slides his dick in. Gavin cries out, his cock way thicker than Ryan’s fingers. Trevor presses all the way in, pauses for a brief second, then he’s pulling out. It’s a slow drag of his cock and Gavin pushes his hips back, trying to keep Trevor’s cock deep inside him.

Trevor chuckles, and then he’s setting a harsh pace, Gavin’s ass jiggling with every slam into him. Trevor leans over him, one hand braced on the ground as the other keeps a tight grip on Gavin’s waist, bringing Gavin back into his thrusts.

Gavin’s entire body shakes with each thrust. Gavin whines against the ground. His dick is still constricted in his pants. He can feel a wet spot starting to form as his dick rubs against the fabric.

Trevor groans, wetness spilling inside Gavin. He continues to pump till his soft cock slips from Gavin. Gavin doesn't’ have time to catch his breath before Trevor is pushed out of the way and another cock is pushing into him. Gavin’s body is once again rocked against the ground as he’s once again fucked.

Gavin will have to thank that store owner for a good afternoon. You know, before he kills her.


	18. Sky Factory AU 1-Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets stuck in a barrel, but he's more worried about what's up with Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: i got an idea for cumdumpster gavin. sky factory au where gavin gets stuck in those barrels they use to put dirt in. he bet michael that a human could fit his upper half in it and then he does manage to get in, except his lower half is just left dangling on the outside. and who was michael to just pass up an opportunity?
> 
> So this one will get a little dark, containing dubcon and mind control (though there is only a hint of that in this one).

You would think having the job of recreating the world would be more fun than say, looking at dirt.

“To be fair,” Michael says as have adds more leaves to his barrel. “We’re creating dirt, not looking at it. Now stop complaining about your job.”

Gavin shrugs. “Dirt is dirt, Michael.” He has his green sleeves rolled up, already kneading the leaves in his own barrel. Below him, they start to turn brown and gritty, turning into dirt.

“Yeah, but this dirt is helping us expand so we can do other things. Asshole.”

Gavin sticks his tongue at him before turning back to the task at hand. When all the leaves have turned into dirt, Gavin starts on his next job. Getting the dirt into a bucket. It’s a messy chore, but a necessary one and since the others have specific projects they are working on, it’s up to Michael and Gavin to get it done.

That doesn’t mean Gavin isn’t going to complain about it.

Gavin packs as much of the dirt as he can into the bucket, then looks down at the bottom of the barrel. They can’t get every single piece of grain, but they have worked out a system. Wait until a bunch gathers at the bottom before trying to scoop it all up.

The problem is that the barrels are huge, so much that if Gavin wants to reach the bottom, he has to stand on his tiptoes. He bends over, one hand braced at the top while the other scraps around. Gavin grits his teeth, and after a few moments, he’s forced to put his other hand down so he can scoop them up.

But when Gavin tries to lean back, he finds that he’s caught. Feeling around, he finds the problem, a large piece of wood has come free and was sticking through Gavin’s shirt. Gavin tries to jerk the fabric out, but the wood does not budge. And with the way he was leaning over, on his tiptoes, he can’t pull back.

Too busy trying to get free, he doesn’t notice the presence behind him till there is a swat on his behind. “Hey Gavin, stop showing off your ass and get back to work.” It’s Jeremy’s amused voice.

“Yeah, asshole. Get to work.” Michael is not so amused.

Gavin feels a slight squeeze, Jeremy’s voice going husky. “The faster you get done, the faster we can have some fun.”

“Jeremy,” Gavin says.

“I’ve been thinking about it all day. Me, spreading your legs wide, getting into that tight hole of yours.”

“Jeremy.”

“Or maybe you’d ride me. Can you imagine that me leaning back as you bounce on my cock?”

“Jeremy”

“Either way, I’m going to fill you with my seed, get you all wet-”

“Jeremy!”

“What?”

“I’m stuck.”

There’s a pause. “What?”

“I’m stuck. My shirt is caught in some splintered wood. Can you help me?”

Jeremy sighs. “Only you can get stuck like this. Hold on, I’ve got you.”

“Wait,” Michael says.

“Wait? No, wait. Get me out of here,” Gavin says.

“Yeah, why wait?” Jeremy asks.

“Didn’t you just said that you were horny, waiting to fuck Gavin? Well, why not now?”

“Michael,” Gavin shouts. Jeremy doesn’t say anything.

“Come on, Lil J. You were just talking about it. And look at Gavin now, ass in the air like he’s asking for it. What better way to take him, with him leaning over like this?”

“….What did he do to you?” Jeremy says.

“He’s been pissing me off all day with his complaining. I figure a little fucking will get him to calm down.”

“Oh, Michael,” Gavin whines.

“Shut up, Gavin.” Gavin squeaks as he feels a swat against his ass. “You’re the one who got stuck, now face the consequences.”

Gavin whines as he feels rough hands pull on his pants, yanking them off. He’s left naked from the waist down. Gavin’s ass is spread rim twitching.

“Look at that,” Michael says. “He’s begging. Look at it, look how he twitches for you, Jeremy. He wants a cock stuffed in him, filling him.”

Jeremy whines in the back of his throat and Gavin feels a thumb press over his hole. “I want that,” he says.

“I know you do, Jeremy. So why don’t you take it.”

“We need to lube him up first.”

“Here, you keep playing with him. I’ll go get some lube.”

Gavin hears Michael leave, but is soon distracted by Jeremy lightly pressing his thumb into him. “Ah, Jeremy,” he pants.

“I want to be in you so bad, Gavin, you have no idea. I always want to be in you, just have my cock wrapped around by your tight entrance. Or in your lips around me, your big green eyes staring at me as I fuck your mouth.” Jeremy continues to press his thumb in and out of Gavin’s hole. “You don’t know how much I think about bending you over. It’s constant.”

“We, uh, we have sex pretty often, Jeremy.”

“Yeah, but I want more.” Jeremy squeezes Gavin’s ass, his voice turning into a whisper. “I think that alter is messing with me. All I think about now is fucking you and finishing the damn thing.”

“Jeremy?” Gavin asks. He shivers as Jeremy squeezes again, pulling his cheeks apart so Jeremy can watch his hole stretch.

Jeremy’s voice turns dark, husky, and full of lust. “I think it’s talking to me, Gavin. It wants me to complete it and once I do….it sends me images. You chained to the altar, at my beck and call, ready to be used whenever I want. Whenever the others want.”

“Jeremy, you’re scaring me now.” But Gavin can’t deny the way heat stirs in his stomach at the thought.

“I need that, Gavin. I need my seed to be dripping from you.” Gavin hears moving, the rustling of clothes. Then the wet tip of Jeremy’s fat cock slapping against his ass. Jeremy rubs it in between Gavin’s cheeks, grunting. Gavin feels drops of precum drip onto the top of his ass.

“Woah, Jeremy, already getting started I see,” Michael calls as he re-enters the room.

“What can I say, I’m an impatient man.” Jeremy’s voice has returned to it’s light, amused self.

Gavin doesn’t have time to question what just happened as wet fingers begin to push into him. The lads are rough, usually are. Each of them pushes two fingers into him, no rhyme or reason to the way they stretch him. It’s fast and sloppy and Gavin is hard by the time they slip their fingers out.

Then Jeremy’s cock is pressing in and Gavin is left breathless. Jeremy has always been thick, but now it feels like it’s cracking him open.

Jeremy starts thrusting, harsh thrusts that feel bruising, crushing him against the barrel. Again, Gavin has that feeling of something being wrong, even as he pants and moans and cries. Jeremy has always been rough, but nothing near violent as what’s happening here. Jeremy fucks him with brute strength, slamming into him over and over.

He cums just as violent, pushing his cock in as far as it will go, pressing up against Gavin’s prostate, before he spills inside Gavin. Gavin clenches around him, heat rushing to his cheeks, mind going blank for a second.

He wants more. Needs more.

He blinks at the sudden intense desire that courses through, wanting to keep Jeremy’s cock deep inside. He blinks some more at the feeling of Jeremy still dribbling cum. There was so much of it. But maybe that was his imagination?

Jeremy pulls out and Gavin’s hole clenches on air.

“Fuck, Jeremy. I think you fucked the shit out of him,” Michael says. He sounds a bit worried but Gavin is too dazed to care. “Maybe we should let him up now?”

“No. He needs more.” There’s that dark tone in Jeremy’s voice again. He coughs, before speaking more normally. “I can see how hard you are Michael. Don’t you want a turn?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Here’s a nice, wet hole. All ready to be used.”

“But-Jeremy!”

Gavin squirms, wishing he could see what’s happening. All he hears is the sound of Michael making little noises.

“Your throbbing in my hand, Michael. You want this too. Been a little pent up, huh?” Jeremy says and there’s an answering whine. “I don’t know why you waited. You should have just pinned Gavin down, force him to take you. He wants it. He always wants it.”

Gavin shivers, dick twitching. But he’s worried. What is Jeremy saying? What is he implying?

Michael is suddenly there, dick pressing into Gavin. It’s a rough shove, but Michael isn’t as thick as Jeremy, thankfully. Gavin can hear the sound Jeremy still talking, encouraging Michael to speed up, to take what he wants. Michael does, grunting as his fingers dig into Gavin’s waist. Gavin braces himself against the bottom of the barrel, whole body shaking.

“He’s  so sloppy, Jeremy,” Michael says, dick relentlessly tagging Gavin’s prostate.

“Wait until how sloppy he gets after you cum in him.”

“Shit, why didn’t I do this earlier?”

“I don’t know. But you know now. Don’t wait. Make him take it.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

More warmth fills Gavin. Gavin is so hard, but he can’t reach his dick as it’s trapped behind the barrel.

Michael bucks into Gavin, once then twice before he pulls out with a sigh.

“Watch,” Jeremy says. Gavin can feel their stares on his ass as it slowly begins to leak. He can’t help clenching, then clenching again when that gets them to moan.

“He’s drooling,” Michael says.

“See the way he’s begging for more?” Jeremy points out. “Fuck, what a little whore.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can go again.”

“I can.” Hands are back on his ass, Jeremy’s cock pressing in once again.

“How are you still hard, Lil J?”

Jeremy grunts as he slams in. “Don’t know. Ever since I built that alter, I’ve become increasingly horny. It must be increasing my stamina.”

“Huh. Maybe I should give the altar a visit then.”

“I think it would like that very much.”

Gavin’s eyes roll to the back of his head as Jeremy sets another harsh pace. He can’t keep up with this and, with a small whine, he cums against the barrel.

Jeremy doesn’t seem to notice. Or care. He keeps pounding into Gavin, grunts almost growls.

Gavin wonders how long he can keep this up.

~

Gavin is back at the small hut he made, desperately trying to sleep. But his bones ache and his ass is sore. There is cum running down his thighs, as he’s too tired to get a shower. He can still feel the phantom ache of Jeremy’s cock sliding into him. Filling him.

He doesn’t know how long he had been fucked. Only that after Jeremy had cum in him a second time, he had left and Michael went back to work, both ignoring him still stuck in his barrel.

Or ignored him till they wanted to fuck again.

Gavin was freed from his imprisonment well after dark hit. Neither Michael nor Jeremy looked the least bit apologetic. They freed him, then sent him on his way, as if nothing had happened.

Now, Gavin can’t sleep, though he’s so so tired. Instead, his mind keeps wandering back to how it felt to be used like that.

And whether he liked it or not?

You know you did.

But did he? It was all so confusing, humiliation and desire waring in his gut.

You want that again.

No, that was a one-off thing. They only wanted it one time. He only wanted it one time. It wasn’t going to happen again.

You know it will. And you will like it. Jeremy is going to make sure of that.

Gavin flinches at the thought. Jeremy wouldn’t…would he? Force him down to take his cock or the others’ cocks. Cum and leave him, like a toy. Like a wet hole to stick one’s dick into. That wasn’t like Jeremy at all.

Then Gavin remembers the way he was talking today and wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au at my tumblr-GanglyLimbs!


	19. Trap AU 2: Zip Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to get revenge. It backfires it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Loving what you’re writing! Now I’m thinking about the trap au, where Gavin decides to get revenge and sets a trap of his own, but ends up setting it off by mistake and getting trapped himself. The rest of the guys realise his mistake and decide to punish him for it ;)

Gavin gets stuck. A lot. And every time it happens, it usually turns into a fuck fest, with the rest of the company having a turn at him. He ends the day, dripping in cum, full and bloated. Gavin doesn’t have a problem with this (enjoys it actually, something primal about being owned like that).

But he knows that a lot of times, there is nothing accidental about what the way he gets stuck. He knows about the traps, about the whispers, and how everyone seems to be in on it. And Gavin may be fine with fucking, but he’s petty enough that he wants revenge.

Plus, whatever comes out of it might provide good content.\

So Gavin plots, trying to figure out a way to trap one of them back and who? It was almost a godsend when a fan sent in a bunch of zip ties as if blessing him for what he was about to do. Even better when Trevor, Michael, and Ryan all volunteer to try them out. He tries very hard to seem casual, the cameraman who is filming them something stupid, though on the inside, he is fidgeting like hell.

He almost drools when Ryan put his wrist together, offering up for him to be the first to go. Here it is, his chance at revenge.

And then Ryan snaps them like it’s an afterthought. Gavin’s hopes are dashed, especially as, one after another, the others are able to break theirs. Gavin can’t help but be let down, though he continues to film them. Afterall, at least they’ll get a good video out of it.

It was only after he put his phone down that the others approach him. Why doesn’t he try it? They ask. It’s really easy, trust us.

And Gavin has no reason not too. He just watched three other people break theirs (Trevor could break it). So, of course, he could break his.

Gavin held out his wrist, allowing himself to be zip tied. Then he, like he saw Trevor and Michael do, slams his hands against his stomach, waiting for the zip ties to snap.

They do not. Gavin tries again. They stay tight around his wrist, actually cutting into his skin. Gavin looks up, into the smirking faces of his coworkers, showing off their teeth. Gavin gulps and desperately starts to slam his wrist into his stomach. No luck.

He’s trapped again.

“We saw the way you were looking at us,” Trevor says. He’s circling Gavin, smile wide. “Thought you could pull one over us, huh?”

“No. Of course not,” he’s desperately trying to break the zip ties now. “I just thought it’d be funny.”

“Oh, it’s hilarious,” Michael says. He’s looking up and down Gavin’s figure, licking his lips. “Perfect really.”

Gavin’s cheeks heat up. Then hands are grabbing his tied wrist, pulling him to where Ryan had made himself comfortable. The man gives him a smirk, beckoning. Gavin has no choice but to straddle Ryan’s legs. The man doesn’t make it easy. His legs are thick, and with the way he has them, Gavin has to spread himself obscenely wide. Ryan is leaning back on the couch, eyes glittering as he watches Gavin make himself comfortable. “I know I’m liking how this turned out. Too bad we stopped filming.”

The hands haven’t left Gavin’s body. They move up and down, pinching his covered nipple, rubbing the front of his pants. Gavin can feel someone press up behind him, lips at his throat. From the corner of his eyes, Gavin can see black hair and knows it’s Trevor.

“It’s a travesty. Would love to replay how slutty he is, how he’s such a good boy for us,” Trevor says.

Michael snorts, though his voice is husky. “As if we can’t get that anytime. Just bend him over and he’s begging for it.”

The others chuckle and then there are hands at his pants, unbuckling them, pushing them down as far as they can, just enough to get at his ass. They do the same to his boxers, and Trevor wastes no time in wrapping his hand around Gavin’s cock, getting him hard.

Gavin whines. Then stills. There are fingers, sloppy with lube, pushing at his entrance.

“Can you lean back a little, Trevor? I’m trying to get at his ass.”

Gavin bucks up into Trevor’s hand as one finger pushes into him. Ryan grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him down into a filthy kiss, full of tongue and teeth. Gavin is roughly fingered open as Trevor teases the head of his dick and Ryan rolls the hard stubs of his nipples. Gavin is breathing heavy, eyes closed as he’s overwhelmed with all the sensations.

Michael has three fingers in him when he deems Gavin lose enough. Gavin practically whimpers when the other lad pulls his fingers free. His hole futters, looking for that something to fill it. He gets that, after being manhandled around so Ryan can get his dick free.

With his large hands wrapped around Gavin’s waist, Ryan slowly sets him on his cock. It has a fat head, stretching Gavin more than Michael’s fingers ever could. Ryan doesn’t stop till he’s fully seated, balls pressed against him, and Gavin can feel Ryan twitch inside of him.

Then, Ryan is lifting Gavin again, cock slowly slipping from him, till just the tip is left inside, before harshly slamming Gavin down. Gavin helps to move the best he can, but it makes heat stir in his stomach at the thought that Ryan is doing this mostly by himself, all the strength being used to fuck Gavin. The thought has him moaning, moving his hips to get more of Ryan’s cock in him.

Ryan grunts, fucking up hard into him, before, with one more slam down, he starts to cum into Gavin. Gavin grunts as the warmth fill him, cock twitching with the need to cum. But he’s not an idiot to think that’s where this ends. It never does.

He feels the return of Trevor pressing against him, cock nudging Gavin’s back. “Come on, Haywood. Move your dick out of the way so the rest of us can have a turn.”

Ryan hums and Gavin feels him shrug. “Nah. You’re just going have to share.”

Trevor pauses. “Ok.”

Gavin shivers as Trevor guides his cock towards his entrance, where Ryan’s cock is still seated inside. “Wait-”

Trevor does not wait. He starts to push in alongside Ryan. Gavin almost gags with how full he feels, how much he stretches around the two of them. Trevor does not stop, not even to give Gavin a breather. He just starts thrusting, hands tangling with Ryan’s so he can pull Gavin back into his thrusts. Ryan’s eyes are closed in front of him, little grunts escaping him at how tight Gavin is around the both of them. They mix in with the wet squelching noise, Ryan’s cum slipping down Gavin’s thighs.

Trevor cums with a grunt and both Gavin and Ryan shiver at the feeling. Then he’s pulling out and Michael is taking his place. There is no hesitation, just shoves it in. Ryan moans and Gavin collapses into Ryan’s chest.

“You ok there, Ryan,” Trevor asks as he runs his hand through Gavin’s hair.

Michael thrusts even harder than Trevor did and Gavin heard the way Ryan gritted his teeth. “I’m great.”

“He’s getting hard again,” Michael pants.

“I am. I feel like this is where I’m going to spend the rest of my day.”

Gavin’s eyes roll into the back of his head at that. Trevor’s hand is back on his dick and he isn’t sure how much more he can handle. Not that he had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about this au at my tumblr: GanglyLimbs


	20. Gavin Joins A Monster Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's job is to be a protector. But as the only human in a squad full of monsters, it can be tough sometimes. It can also be really fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings for: blood drinking, somnophilia, being fucked into unconsciousness, sex during mind-altering states, tentacles, oviposition, double dicking
> 
> Please enjoy this almost 10000 words of monster world building and porn!

Being the only human on a team full of creatures assigned to help protect the largest city in Ucra can be a bit challenging. Especially when more than half the population are non-human themselves. 

It took a lot of Gavin having to prove himself to even get on the force. While he wasn’t strong or that intimidating, he was fast and smart, good with computers and talking. He had a sort of charisma that made others quick to trust him. 

Still, Gavin was a  _ human _ , and most in the force thought he wouldn’t last long. Or worse, that he was going to get himself killed. So he was put on the Achievement Hunter squad. 

AH was a Sunsis of different types of creatures that caused as much trouble as they solved crimes. Lead by Geoff Ramsey, a Naga, they had a high turnover of newbies who weren’t able to handle the chaos. Gavin was sent to them from the training school with a smirk, telling him they’ll see him again soon. Either for his transfer request or his two weeks. 

Gavin did not come back. He did not ask for a different station nor did he quit. 

Turns out, even as a human, Gavin fit right in with their chaos. 

~

“Michael. Michael. Michael.”

“Fucking what, Gavin.” 

“Can you do the thing?” 

“No.” 

“Come on, boi. Please.” 

“Gavin, I have better things to do.” 

“But Michael, think of how funny it would be.” 

“Why?”

“Michael!” 

There’s a sigh. “Fine.” 

Gavin holds up his camera, sitting back in the room. He gives a thumb up, letting Michael know that he has his special earplugs in. Michael rolls his eyes back at him, but there’s a smile on his face. Then he turns, takes a deep breath, and starts singing. Gavin doesn’t know what Michael sounds like-can never remember- but as a Siren, Gavin knew that sound is irresistible. And while humans were the most affected, Sirens have no problem attracting other creatures. 

As it was proven when they heard the shuffling of feet as Ryan walks into the room, red eyes glazed over. Michael's grin is sharp as he beckons Ryan forward. The vampire does so without hesitation, slow steps, drawn by the sound of Michael's voice. 

And right into the pool, they had installed in Michael’s room. 

Ryan falls down with a sputter, trance broken as Michael is too distracted losing his shit to keep focus on his voice. He jumps up, dripping wet and glaring at the two lads having a laughing fit. 

Faster than they can blink, Ryan is on them. “You fucking assholes.”

“Ryan. Ryan, no.”

“Let's see how you like the water.”

“Ryan!”

~

It's dark and Gavin wishes, not for the first time, he had night vision like everyone else on his team. It would certainly help when he's stumbling through their home in the early morning hours, trying to reach the bathroom and not trip over any of Trevor’s supplies or Dan's toys or any dirty laundry.  Or when they hang out at night, giving Ryan a break from the sun, and they decide to play some games. 

It'd certainly be helpful now, trapped in a building with criminals looking for a way out and not above killing him to escape. 

Gavin wasn't supposed to be on this mission. Or, technically, he wasn't supposed to be in the front line. They were going up against the Grendas, drug dealers of the worst kind. And as much as Gavin hates to admit it, he knows that he would just be a hindrance on this type of mission. 

Unfortunately, Dan and Alfredo had been called back to Hell to take care of some things at home and Michael was three days into a two-week vacation. Which meant that Gavin had to come along, though he was designated to being the one guiding them through the cameras in a nearby van, a safe distance away. 

That was until the cameras went black. And he heard the gunshots. And then the lines they were using went dead. 

With a pounding heart, Gavin called for backup, grabbed his gun, and made his way inside. Where it was dark. And he couldn’t see. 

This was probably a bad idea, but the thought that one of his partners could be laying on the floor, dying, pushed him forward, arm raised and gun pointing. Slowly, he rounds a corner, trying his best to keep his eyes and ears open for anything. 

There’s a skitter to his right and Gavin spins around, breath catching in his throat. There was nothing. Gavin crept closer. It almost hurt, how much he was straining. Another noise had his skin jumping, but Gavin’s hands were steady. 

Gavin felt them before he saw them, turning hard on his heel and managing to get a shot off before a body slams into him, knocking him to the ground. Gavin holds in his scream as something hard pierces his skin Instead of giving in to the pain, he rolls as soon as they hit the ground, keeping a tight grip on his gun and brings it up to shoot what every fanged thing is lunging towards his neck. It takes three shots before the thing falls against the ground with a hard thump. 

Gavin takes a second to catch his breath, before letting it out in a hiss. His shoulder aches, and when he presses his hand against it, it burns. Hopefully, there isn’t any venom involved. He doesn’t have time for anything else but to get up and keep moving. Find his partners.

Carefully, Gavin gets to his feet, stepping over the body before him and trying hard not to think about how he just killed someone. He turns down what he thinks is a hallway. Slowly, slowly, step by step he walks. 

There is a loud bang, and Gavin flinches. He can hear people shouting somewhere in front of him, more gunshots, and there,  _ barely _ , he can hear the sound of Jeremy screaming. 

Gavin starts running. 

The hallway empties into a large room that the gang had obviously been using to count their money. Large rows of tables, money still scattered on top of them, sat in the middle, thrown in different directions in the fight. Thankfully, there were also large lamps that lit up the room. 

He enters the room in time to see Ryan flying across the space, tackling a man with ripped cat ears and who was also holding a gun, slamming them both to the ground. Geoff and Jack have two other gang members wrapped up, with Trevor busy trying to place his magic handcuffs on them. 

And Jeremy is on the ground, green blood bleeding from his shoulder, a shade darker than his skin. But Gavin can see his chest rising and falling, can see Jeremy groaning and trying to roll over. 

Can see another gang member sneaking up on him, knife raised. Inches away. Gavin doesn’t even think about it. He raises his gun. Aims. And shoots. 

The man gives a cry, dropping the knife. 

“Stand down or I will shoot again,” Gavin says. There is no waver in his voice as he steps closer. 

The man stops howling long enough to glare up at Gavin. His eyes are thin slits and Gavin can see small scales lining his throat and face. He hisses through fangs, “Fuck you, your just a human.” 

Gavin does not blink, it’s nothing he hasn’t heard before, just keeps training his gun on the man. He takes a quick look around the room, noticing that the others seem to have everything else under control “You have the right to remain silent,” 

“You don’t have the balls, you fucking  _ haltan. _ ” 

“Anything you say can,” 

“What are you, their little human pet? Do they give you treats if you do well?” 

“and will be used against you in a court of law,” Gavin continues. “If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” 

“Do they put you to good use? You have a tight looking body. I bet it feels good.” 

“With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

“I wish to stick my dick in your mouth. Get you to shut the fuck up.” 

Gavin ignores him. Instead, he glances at Jeremy. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m in pain,” Jeremy grunts. He makes an attempt to sit up, before falling back with a loud huff. “My left shoulder is going to be out of commissioned for awhile, but I'll live.” Even as he’s saying that Gavin can see the way vines are wrapping around his shoulder, covering the wound and stopping it from bleeding. 

Gavin feels himself relaxing, just a bit. “We have a man down, and I need some of those cuffs,” he calls out. 

Jeremy lets out another pained whine but Gavin knows this time it has nothing to do with his hurt shoulder. “Gavin, why?”

“Your bleeding, Jeremy.”

“But you know how the Gents get about these things. They're going to mother hen me to death.”  

Gavin gives him a thin smile. “Don't get shot next time.”

Jeremy scowls back at him. Sure enough, they can hear the patter of feet running towards them. Ryan, of course, reaches them first. He bends down, helping Jeremy to sit up. His red eyes take in everything. 

Next is Jack, followed by the slithering of Geoff. Jack bends down to Jeremy, tentacles already reaching out to start analyzing what needs to be done, while Geoff wraps his whole body around the disgruntled gang member Gavin lets out a sigh, finally allowing himself to holster his gun. 

“You got him, Geoff?” 

“The fucker isn't getting away from me, “ Geoff says, and Gavin sees him squeeze tighter than he should. The guy lets out a small whine. “We have everything here, how about you go help Trevor-" Geoff trails off. 

Gavin looks at him, noticing that Geoff is staring back. “What-"

“Shit, Gavin. You’re bleeding.” 

Gavin blinks at him. Then his shoulder throbs. Hard. Gavin's vision blurs a little. “Oh, yeah,” he says. 

“Oh, yeah,” Geoff repeats, frowning before turning to the others. “Jack,” he barks. “We have another dumbass.”

Gavin wants to protest, but he feels a little light headed. Slowly, he sinks to the floor, putting his head between his knees. He hears Ryan curse than feels the slimy tendrils of Jack wrapping around him, his voice low and calming in his ear. 

“Where's the wound?”

“Bullet grazed my shoulder.” 

“That's it?”

“Yeah.”

“You're shaking, Gavin.”

Gavin manages to laugh. “I'm pretty sure that's just the adrenaline wearing off.” He thinks again of the jerk of his gun going off in his hand, how there’s a dead guy somewhere in the building. A person he killed.

There are more tentacles touching him now, feeling his skin and looking for the areas were Gavin hisses in pain. Jack’s hands follow, gently wiping away Gavin's sweat and blood. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.”

“Absolutely sure?” 

“ _ Yes,  _ Jack.”

He hears Jeremy chuckle from where he is still getting checked out by Ryan. “Not so fun when it's you, huh? What was your advice? Next time, just don't get shot?”

Gavin sticks his tongue out at him. Then he leans into Jack’s embrace and lets the other take good care of him. 

~

The nice thing about being in the AH Crew Sunsis is that Gavin gets to live in a big house. With 9 people all living together, they practically needed a mansion. 

When Gavin had first arrived, the size of it had terrified him. Of course, there were a lot of things that terrified about starting in this new group. 

Being part of a Sunsis was like being in a family. Or at that was what it was supposed to be like. Gavin had heard plenty of stories of new recruits joining their first Sunsis and it ends horribly. More often than not, those stories ended in the rookies’ death, too afraid of the way things were structured to complain about the Heads. And despite new initiatives and Captains talking about how you can always come to them, every rookie  _ knew _ . Sunsis were your family. You do not snitch on your family. For the others, it was a simple request to be transferred, no reason given.

Then there were the stories he heard about the Crew themselves. How the Head, Geoff, despised new recruits, would purposefully give them hard and dangerous task, encouraging them to quit.

They had a Siren and Plant creature that would regularly beat up rookies. A vampire that is rumored to be an ex-serial killer. A Hell Hound and Incubus that sought to bring souls back to Hell with them. A Tentacle creature that used to be a doctor before getting his license revoked for performing unethical experiments on his patients.  A Witch kicked out of his coven for converting with demons. 

All in all, it sounded like the worst place for his first Sunsis. Especially for a human. 

And that's what scared Gavin the most. He was a human, and while humans weren't banned from becoming officers, it was often discouraged. And Gavin had been discouraged a lot. 

Would the Crew be the same way? If Gavin couldn't handle them and had to transfer, would the others understand it was because of the antics of the Crew or would they attribute it to him being human? 

If Gavin had to choose, he wasn't so sure he wouldn't just grit his teeth to get through it, not wanting to admit defeat. 

So Gavin had picked up his bags and went to knock on the door, steeling himself for what's about to come.

But when the door had opened, he was not prepared to see a tentacled man in just his boxers, scratching at his stomach and yawning. “Yeah?”

Gavin remembers fidgeting. “I'm, uh, Gavin? The new recruit?” He hated how shaky his voice had been.  

The man had blinked at him. “Oh. Oh! Yes, yes. Come in.” He stepped aside, reaching for one of Gavin’s bags. Gavin was stuck between desperately holding onto his bag and handing it over. It ended in an awkward shuffle before the man was able to grab it. “I'm Jack by the way.”   

“Gavin.” 

Jack had smiled at him. “You already said that.” 

Gavin had fidgeted again. “Yeah, I did. Sorry.” 

“Hey, no problem.”  Jack lead him deeper into the house, Gavin shuffling behind. “Hey, the rookies here,” he calls out. 

Gavin can hear loud talking (was that... _ screaming?  _ Oh god, whoever it was sounded mad) and the sound of people running around. Soon, two people go flying past him, both looking incredibly alike.

“Bring him in here,” someone else calls. 

Jack leads him into a large kitchen, instructing Gavin to sit his stuff near the wall. Gavin took the time to look around. 

It was a  _ large  _ kitchen, large enough to fit what looked like six people. Jack walked up taking the bowl of salad from the two dark-haired men that had blown past them earlier. They stopped their bickering long enough to pout at him before he shooed them away to set the table. Behind them, a man covered in vines was talking to a tall, muscular man with dog ears as they handled cleaning up. 

And standing by the counter, cutting up meat, was the only person Gavin recognized from his assignment papers. The Head of the AH Crew. Geoff Ramsey in all his snakey glory. 

Gavin had gulped when the man turned towards him, though all he did was smile, showing off his fangs. “Great, you made it on time. We were just about to have dinner.”

Gavin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by two more people entering the room. 

“Fuck you, Ryan,” said the smaller man as he glared at the taller, more smug man. 

“Maybe later.” The man-Ryan apparently-said. When all he received was a growl, he rolled his eyes. “Look, just admit your wrong and I'm right and we can have dinner-"

“You’re not right though. There is no way-"

“I told you I saw it.”

“Fuck you you did.”

Geoff had coughed, getting their attention. He nodded towards Gavin. “Glad to see you guys making a great first impression on our new member.”

That got them to pause, looking over at Gavin. Gavin gave them a smile. Ryan smiled back but the other man continued to frown. 

Geoff slithered away from the counter, clapping his hands together. “Sounds like a good time for Achievement Hunter roll call. I'm Geoff.”

“You already know I'm Jack,” Jack said, walking over to place the salad bowl on the table. 

Ryan gave him a wave. “Ryan.” 

The man next to him kept frowning. “Michael.”

“I'm Trevor,” said one of the dark-haired twins. 

“Alfredo,” said the other. 

“Dan,” said the man with dog ears. Gavin relaxed a little to hear he also had an Elcalair accent. 

The one covered in vines gave him a nod. “I'm Jeremy and I'm hungry. Let's eat.” 

Everyone else had voiced her agreement, gathering food and drinks as they began to sit around the table. Gavin shifted around, not knowing what to do with himself. He watched as everyone moved around him, talking and laughing amongst themselves. He scratched his arm, stepping aside as Jeremy moved past him. 

He was sure he was going to be left there for a long long time, standing against the wall, awkwardly staring before Michael had walked over. He was still frowning and Gavin didn’t know how to take that. 

“You look like you’re about to shit your pants,” he said. 

Gavin had almost choked on the hysterical laughter trying to claw its way out of his throat. “I feel like I might.” He tried smiling, but he could tell it looks pained.

It makes Michael smile though. Just a little. “Please don't. I have money on Geoff winning  _ Person Who Shits Himself The Most This Year  _ and I really don't need someone competing with him.”

Gavin had wrinkled his nose, but his smile had relaxed. “Does he really?”

“Oh yeah. You should have been here for the great Taco Bell fiasco. I've never seen so much shit-"

Gavin had started to gag. “Oh god.”

Sensing weakness, Michael pressed on. “What? Don't like shit? I guess it's good you weren't here for the time he got really drunk and took a huge dump right on our living room floor.”

“Michael, please.” Gavin made a face as he continued to gag. 

There was a beat of silence. “What did you call me?” 

“...Michael?” 

“That’s not my name. What the fuck is that?” Michael was full on grinning now. 

“Michael, it’s how I pronounce it, Michael.” 

“It’s Michael, not  _ Micool _ . What are you, a fucking dumbass?” 

Gavin had laughed, high and squeaky as Michael made a move to grab him. The two started to do a weird dance, Michael lunging at him and Gavin darting away. 

“Stop squirming, you little-” 

“Ah, Michael. Michael. Please.” 

Neither noticed the looks the others were giving each other, their smiles and nods of agreement. 

Here and now, in the same dining room, as he argues with Ryan about something incredibly stupid while listening to the sounds of the others loudly talking and eating the dinner they had all cooked together (with more than a few mishaps), Gavin can’t be anything but grateful to those smegholes at the Training base who thought he couldn’t handle this. 

~

Sunsis are many things or are supposed to be many things. They are your new family, a way to provide one for the many who enter the Guard without a family of their own. 

They are your friends, comrades, partners, and you always have each other’s backs. You will die for each other. 

Sometimes. Sometimes Sunsis go a little beyond the friendly though. 

Sometimes, Sunsis become your soulmates. 

~

It hadn’t taken Gavin long to realize the others were in a relationship. In fact, it took exactly five minutes. Trevor leaning over to give Geoff a kiss helped. It leads the way to noticing all the other things. He noticed the way they touched and talked and looked at each other. 

And it wasn’t a big deal, really. Why should he care? He had only arrived half an hour ago and was just content to be their friends if they would have him. He wanted a true Sunsis. 

After a year, though, Gavin could admit he wanted to be much more. He had integrated himself into their group so well, that he sometimes forgot he wasn’t apart of their relationship. It was hard to keep his hands to himself when all he wanted to do was  _ touch. _

The thing is. Gavin is smart. He knows the right things to say to charm someone, is up to date with every single piece of new technology. But there will always be two things he’s dumb about: other people’s emotions and his own. 

So there was no way he was going to ask any of the others out (or if they even wanted him and- oh god, he thought he was over those old thoughts of being a burden, or being disposable-oh god, don’t think, don’t think,  _ don’t think _ ).

And being so emotionally constipated meant he couldn’t really tell when the others tried to ask him. He didn’t realize it when flowers began to bloom on Jeremy whenever he entered a room, or when Jack’s tentacles began to seek him out and curl around him whenever Gavin got close enough. He didn’t know what it meant when Ryan wanted him to be his official Blood Donor (with paperwork and everything) or when Dan offered to scent. He had no idea why Trevor gave him a glowing purple charm or why Alfredo got red wherever he asked Gavin to cuddle. He certainly was clueless when both Geoff and Michael began to bring him food whenever he even hinted at being hungry. They were all so protective and worried about him, had this intense desire to see him smile and be happy and Gavin had. No. Idea. 

That was, until one day, with a huff, Jeremy marched over, standing before Gavin in front of the others, taking only a moment to pause and stare down at Gavin. Then he grabbed Gavin’s face and pulled him into a forceful, wet kiss. It wasn’t the best, but Gavin had been too shocked (and ecstatic) to complain.

After that, everything had dissolved into gross, sappy love confessions and more kissing and hugging and Gavin hadn’t felt so wanted in his life.  

~

Of course, relationships in Sunsis aren’t uncommon. So Gavin had known that something like this could happen. Even their big group hadn't been the first break down into an orgy.

But Gavin hadn’t realized how much  _ sex _ there would be. Especially when he was the only human and the other’s liked to see how much he can take, have him stretched around their cocks for hours on end, filling him up with their cum. 

Not that Gavin was complaining. 

~

Gavin’s nails dug into Ryan’s back, scratching. His eyes were closed tight, mouth opened in a wordless scream. Beneath him, Ryan’s grip is tight on his waist, bouncing him up and down in his lap and on the thick cock diving into him. 

Gavin whines as Ryan slows down into a grind. He hears Ryan’s low chuckle before lips press against his ear. “Do you want it?” 

“You know I do,” Gavin pants. He tries to shift downwards, take more of Ryan’s cock, but the man stops him. 

“Nu-uh,” Ryan tuts. He moves his lips down, brushing against Gavin's throat. Gavin shudders as he feels the hint of fangs. “You have to beg for it.” 

“Ryan, Ryan.  _ Please.  _ I want it.” 

“Want what?” 

“Ryan-” Gavin was cut off by a gasp as Ryan thrusts up, hard. 

“No, Gavin. You have to say what you want.” 

Gavin wiggles, but Ryan does not relent. Finally, Gavin huffs. “Bite me, Ryan. Please, please, please-” 

Ryan laughs again. “If you insist.” That’s all the time Gavin gets to prepare himself before Ryan sinks his fangs into his throat. 

Gavin’s vision goes white, stars bursting behind his eyelids. He cums, hard and long against Ryan’s stomach. Ryan doesn’t stop fucking him through it, cock splitting Gavin open again and again. When Gavin comes back to himself, he can feel each pull as Ryan continues to drink from him. His heart is pounding in his chest, incredibly loud in his ears. 

Ryan does not stop drinking, does not stop fucking Gavin. After a couple more minutes, Gavin starts to feel dizzy. Limply, he slaps at Ryan’s skin. Ryan drinks one more mouthful before pulling his fangs out. He gives the bit mark a kiss. 

Then, faster than Gavin can blink, Ryan has him pinned on his back, legs thrown over Ryan’s broad shoulders. Ryan starts to really fuck into Gavin, hard and fast. 

Gavin feels boneless, eyes rolling into the back of his head, drool running down the side of his face. He thinks he can twitch his fingers, but that’s about it. He is essentially at Ryan’s mercy now. 

His dick gives a twitch at the thought. 

Gavin knows from past experience that Ryan has the stamina to fuck into him all day, but it seems that the vampire has another plan for him, because Gavin can feel the way Ryan speeds up, knows by the small grunts that he’s close. 

Gavin moans as Ryan stills, heat spilling into him. Ryan gives his bite mark one more kiss before pulling out. Gavin’s legs flop to the ground spread open. His head is spinning and he knows it’s going to be awhile before he can move. Which is probably what Ryan is going for. 

Ryan stands over him, licking the stray drops of blood, red eyes glowing. “You look beautiful,” he says. Then, louder, calls out. “Ok, he’s all yours.” 

Michael, Jeremy, and Alfredo run in, tripping and pushing each other over. They are all naked and hard, so pleased to see a fucked out Gavin. They all know what that means. A warm hole for them to stick their dicks into. Alfredo reaches him first, the Incubus crawling over him. 

“Fuck, Gavin. You look so good.” 

Gavin knows his smile is loopy, eyes glazed over. “Alfredo,  _ please. _ ” 

Alfredo does not make him wait long. He grabs Gavin's hips, pulling him close, lifting one leg to wrap around Gavin's waist. His cock slips inside, stretching Gavin back out. Gavin moans, but still, he can’t move. 

There are two different ways that Alfredo fucks. There is the Incubus side, that could tease Gavin for hours, make Gavin cum till he was coming dry, knew how to work every inch of Gavin’s body. Then there was the Alfredo fucking him now, who didn’t need to sleep with Gavin because he had to feed, but because he wanted to fuck him. 

This Alfredo is sloppy, rutting hard into Gavin's willing body, uncaring about anything but getting off. 

Gavin's head is turned to the side. Michael grins at him, teeth sharp, as he stroke his cock. “Fuck, I can get off to this site. You, unable to move. Forced to take us.” 

Gavin whimpers, eyes briefly closing before they were forced open as Alfredo strikes that special place inside of him. 

“Your such a little slut for us,” Michael continues. “You love taking us all, don't you? Love that by the time we all get done, we'll be ready for a round two.” 

Alfredo is speeding up now, grunts mixing in with the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin.  

Gavin whines, nodding as much as he can. If he could, he'd be begging for more, pleading for Alfredo to cum, he  _ needed  _ Alfredo to cum. He desperately wants the others to cum inside him too. Wants them all. 

~

They each have their own room, though most of the time, half of them were empty anyway. Gavin knows that he spends most of his nights in the others’ bed. 

Since his room is empty most of the time, Gavin had converted it to computer space, where he does most of his work, one of the few places he can work in peace. 

The others know a closed door and the sound of computers humming means he wants to be alone. 

But Geoff also knows that a closed door with no noises means that something is wrong. So he doesn't hesitate to open the door, pleased to see that Gavin hadn't locked it.

Gavin is sitting on his bed, just staring at his hands. He’s still in uniform. 

“What's up, buddy?” Geoff asks. 

Gavin just shrugs. 

Geoff sighs. He slithers in, closing the door behind him, and sits next to Gavin. They are silent for a few seconds. Geoff looks at Gavin, who refuses to look back. “Don’t tell me what General Douchebag said earlier got to you.” 

Gavin bristles at Geoff’s dismissive tone. “It’s true, though. I messed the mission up. Dan could have gotten-” 

“But he didn’t.” 

“But he  _ could  _ have. And it would have been my fault.” 

“But he didn’t.” 

Gavin scowls. “He jumped in to save me.” 

“And that’s a bad thing?” 

“He shouldn’t have. If I wasn’t so  _ weak _ -” 

Geoff slung an arm over Gavin’s shoulders. “That’s bullshit and you know. How many times has Dan jumped in to save me, or Ryan, or Jeremy, or any of the others? How many times have I’ve done the same? And how many times have  _ you _ ?” 

Gavin slumps at that. Geoff gives another sigh. “Look, we both know why the General said what he said today.” 

“I know.” And it was said so softly that instinctively Geoff squeezed him closer. “It’s just...hard sometimes. To know that no matter what I do, I’ll always be the human. That’s always how he’ll see me and the Commander and all the people who see me on the streets. I’m human first, Gavin second.” 

Geoff gives him a kiss on the head. “I know, Gavin. I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t know why I let it get to me so much. I’m here. I proved that I can do it. That should be enough. Shouldn’t it?” 

“To some people, it’ll never be enough. But those people suck and should fuck right off. We love you, Gavin, human skin and bones and smell and all.” 

Gavin snorts at that, but he leans closer. “Thanks, Geoff. I wish I could stop thinking about it though.” 

“...You want me to fuck it out of you?” 

Gavin leans away, slapping at Geoff’s chest. “Of course that’s your solution.” 

Geoff smiles, leaning closer. “That wasn’t a no.” 

Gavin looks back, biting his lip. “No, it wasn’t.” 

Geoff closes the distance, bringing Gavin in for a kiss. He lifts Gavin up so the human is straddling his waist. One hand holds the back of Gavin’s head, while the others slides down his backside, slipping into his jeans. Gavin jerks, moaning into Geoff’s mouth as one of his fingers start to play with his hole. 

Geoff chuckles, breaking the kiss so he can make his way down Gavin’s neck, gently nibbling and sucking at the skin. Gavin is breathless, mindlessly grinding against Geoff, dick already on it’s way to getting fully hard. He grunts as Geoff fully pushes one finger in, up to his knuckle. 

“Someone’s wet, I see,” Geoff says, not bothering to waste any time as he adds another finger, thrusting them in and out. 

Gavin smirks down at him, bringing Geoff up for another kiss as the two fingers keep working inside him. “Like I can go more than two hours in this house without someone trying to stick their dick in me,” he mumbles against Geoff’s lips. 

“That’s because you always beg for us to fill you up with something. You’re such a cock hungry slut,” Geoff says. He now has three fingers inside Gavin, twisting and searching for his prostate. When Gavin lets out a loud moan, he knows he hit it. 

“Geoff, Geoff, Geoff,” Gavin starts to chant. 

“Yeah, baby boy?” 

“I’m going to cum in my pants if you keep this up,” Gavin says. 

That just gets Geoff to go faster, hitting Gavin’s prostate on every other thrust. “Then do. I want you to make a mess. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?” 

Gavin jerks again, eyes squeezing close at that. His dick is still trapped in his boxers, Geoff only pushing them down far enough to reach his ass. The fingering is rough in the sort of way Gavin loves and Geoff does not relent, still thrusting fast and hard. 

With a cry, Gavin cums. Still, Geoff does not stop, though he does slow down, kissing Gavin through his orgasm. When Gavin finally comes down and can see again, Geoff flips them over. His tail curls around Gavin’s leg holding him open as he practically rips Gavin’s pants off. “Now comes the fun part.” 

Gavin watches, lazy and content, as Geoff reaches down, pulling his skirt down so he can reach for his dicks, already standing up tall and proud out of the slit, leaking pre-cum. “You ready, baby boy?” 

Gavin nods, spreading his legs more and helping Geoff slid closer so he can slip one of his thick cocks inside. Gavin wiggles, groaning as he’s split open, forced to stretch around it. Geoff pushes in slowly, not stopping till he’s pressed tight against Gavin, lifting Gavin’s hips up so he can get those extra few inches. Gavin can feel Geoff’s other cock pressed against his back, still leaking. 

Both of them take a moment, Gavin groaning at how full he is, Geoff at how tight Gavin is around him. Then Geoff starts thrusting. He brings Gavin down over and over again, fucking him full. 

Gavin reaches up, wiggling his fingers, and Geoff knows what he wants. He leans down and Gavin brings him into a kiss. Desperately, Gavin holds Geoff close to his chest as he’s fucked into the bed. Geoff grunts, thrusting in hard one last time before he stills. Gavin feels heat enters him and he groans. 

Geoff gives him another long kiss as he slowly pulls out. But Gavin doesn't move. He keeps his legs open and isn’t disappointed when Geoff’s second dick pokes at his entrance. It slips in easy and Geoff doesn’t waste any time. He starts fucking into Gavin again. Gavin would blush at how wet it sounds, but really, all he can think about is the way Geoff’s cock is diving deep into him, filling him up again and again. 

It was just what Gavin wanted. To think of nothing else but Geoff fucking into him. 

~

There were nights when it got cold. And Gavin, because he is so thin, has a hard time keeping warm. Luckily, he has great boyfriends who are more than willing to help him get warm. 

And one of them is a Hell Hound. 

Gavin mumbles sleepily into his pillow, enjoying the feeling of a warm body laying on top of him. And an even warmer cock thrusting into him. 

Dan pants as his hips smack against Gavin’s ass. He’s partially shifted, skin turning ashy black, veins a silver color. His dick is large inside of Gavin and the human can feel his knot tugging at his entrance. Dan has already cum twice tonight, but he’s in a sort of pre-rut and Gavin is so willing. He is also so, so, so cold. 

Gavin moans again as Dan gives a particularly hard thrust, the Hell Hound’s knot briefly popping into Gavin’s entrance before Dan pulls it out. “So good,” Gavin slurs. “I want it, Dan. Give it to me.” 

Dan pauses for a second. Then he doubles his efforts to fuck his knot into Gavin. Gavin grabs ahold of the sheets, gripping tight. He can feel Dan’s claws digging into his skin, sure to leave marks. 

Dan’s long thrusts turn slow and deep as he works Gavin open, grinding his knot until he can get it to pop in. Gavin groans as Dan gives a few, short thrusts. Then he’s coming, hard, and most importantly, hot into Gavin. 

The great thing about Hell Hounds is that their body temperatures run impossibly warm, at all times, and this extends to other things, like their cum. 

Gavin’s eyes briefly roll into the back of his head as he feels Dan gush inside him, warming him up from the inside. He can feel his belly expanding slightly as Dan continues cum. Dan whines slightly as he humps against Gavin, getting Gavin to milk him as much as possible. 

When he finally stops coming, Gavin relaxes into the bed. “M’love you,” he says. 

Dan’s voice is gravelly as he says “I love you too. You want me to use your body while you sleep?”

Gavin nods, already yawning and looking forward to being used.  

Dan tugs his knot out enough to start fucking into Gavin again and Gavin closes his eyes, letting the rocking of his body lure him to sleep. 

~

Most of the time, Michael walks around on two legs. He has to keep himself refreshed with water a lot, but he spends most of his time on land. 

There are times though, usually on his day off, that Michael spends his time in the makeshift pool they had installed in his room, lower half no longer human. Instead, it’s a long fishtail. 

And of course, a huge dick. One that was now pounding its way inside of Gavin. 

Not that Gavin is entirely aware of it. Currently, he’s laying against the side of Michael’s pool, legs wrapped around Michael’s waist as he fucks into the human. His eyes are glazed over, a doofy smile on his face. 

Michael is never sure what others feel when he puts them in a trance. He thinks it must be pleasant by the way they always smile at him, so willing to do whatever he wants them too. Like now, when all he wants is for Gavin to be a good cocksleeve for him. 

They’ve been at this all day. The two of them had a couple days off and Michael wanted to spend them doing his favorite thing. Fucking Gavin. 

Gavin wanted to spend them doing his favorite thing. Getting fucked. 

Specifically, though, he wanted to be used as nothing more than a toy. A thing for Michael to use to get off. The best way to go about that was for Michael to use his Siren powers to put Gavin into a trance, only moving when Michael wanted him to. 

Michael looked down, sharp teeth turning up into a smile as he watches Gavin’s stomach bulge out with every thrust. Dragging his gaze down even lower, he’s fixated by the way Gavin’s hole seems to swallow him up. Gavin’s thighs are painted white from where his cum leaks down. The sight has him grunting as he thrusts in harshly, stilling so he can fill Gavin up again. 

Gavin barely makes a peep as Michael cums into him long and hard. Michael grins at that, enjoying the feeling of Gavin tight and wet around him before he pulls out. Gavin does not move. Just keeps that dazed grin on his face. 

Michael takes a moment to admire the way Gavin is spread open for him, inviting him back for more. He licks his lips at the thought, before hefting the other up. Gavin barely weighs anything to him, so it’s no trouble for him to swim to the other side of the pool, where he can float and watch T.V. Maneuvering Gavin around, he lines his soft cock up with Gavin’s hole, moaning as he pushes back inside. Soon, he’ll be hard again, and be able to fill Gavin up. Maybe he’ll set Gavin up in the hallway, let the others have a turn. Gavin has such a pretty mouth, it would be a shame to let it go neglected for long. 

Michael can feel himself twitching at the thought. 

~

Trevor is good at many things. Most of it is being able to keep the Crew from killing each other while keeping his sense of humor without wanting to kill himself. The other is potion making. 

He’s their go-to guy when they wish to get well and truly drunk or when they want to do something stupid and know they’ll need healing. When they’re about to raid a building, they go to Trevor for quick pick me ups, strength and agility boosts.  

And when they want to fuck their favorite human, they go to Trevor for a good time. 

Trevor smiles down at Gavin where he’s bound by ropes, kneeling on the ground before him. Gavin stares back at him with big eyes and parted lips. The witch swirls his bottle of purple liquor around. “You look so pretty stripped down like this,” he says. 

Gavin whines. 

“Are you ready for today’s drink?” Trevor swirls the bottle again. “You’ll love it, I promise. We have our basics, like a little bit of self-prepping, a little heat to keep you warm. Then we have the main course. Stamina to keep up with us. Lower sensitivity, so you don’t pass out on us. Again.” He gives Gavin a look. Gavin smirks back. They both know that him passing out isn’t a problem. “Stretchability, so you can take more of us. You know how Jeremy and Jack love to stuff you full. And of course, I upped your number.” 

Gavin licked his lips. “What are we up to now?” 

“11 times, not including Jeremy and Jack. You have to take real cocks.”

Gavin closes his eyes, heat stirring in his stomach. He wouldn’t be able to cum till he had been fucked 11 times? 

Perfect.

~

Gavin is in haze. Around him, all he can see is _ green _ , which lets him know that he is in Jeremy’s room. 

He is hanging, vines wrapped around his torso and tying his hands behind his back, spreading his legs wide. But they are comfortable, gentle cradling his head and making sure that Gavin doesn’t feel any strain. He rocks in his makeshift trap as one of the vines fuck into his sloppy hole. 

It’s been like this for several days. Jeremy is working on a difficult case, one involving the body of a child, and with his family hounding him for his choice of partners again, Jeremy is close to burning out. So Gavin is helping him in the only way he knows how.  By letting Jeremy use him how many times he wants. 

Which also meant letting Jeremy’s vines use him as Jeremy works. Gavin rolls his head over to watch Jeremy, who is looking down at his files, frowning. Gavin knows what that frown means and keens to get Jeremy's attention. 

Jeremy looks up, staring at Gavin. Gavin makes to sit up but is stopped by a vine shoving its way into his mouth. He gags, tears pooping up at the corner of his eyes as the vine roughly starts to fuck his mouth. If he could, he would have gotten hard again. But for now, his dick lays spent on his stomach. 

Jeremy takes a glance down at his work. Then, he looks at Gavin again. Sighing, he abandons the table in favor of unzipping his pants and walking over to where Gavin hangs. He pulls the vine out of Gavin’s ass, taking a second to watch fluids slowly drip from Gavin's puffy entrance. Then he grabs Gavin's waist and pulls him down onto his cock. 

Gavin groans around the vine in his mouth. Jeremy's cock is thick and solid, without the give and flexibility of his vines. It is perfect and Gavin tries to grind back down onto Jeremy. His bounds tightened around him, leaving him helpless to do anything but take it. Just like Jeremy wants. 

Jeremy grunts, thrusting into Gavin hard. He brings Gavin down, again and again, wet slaps of flesh on flesh. Every time he tags Gavin’s prostate, Gavin jerks, moaning. But he knows that Jeremy wasn’t doing it on purpose. This wasn’t about Gavin’s pleasure after all. 

Jeremy’s nails dig into Gavin’s skin as he cums hard, adding to the wetness already there. He leans against Gavin for a second, whispering against his skin. “Thanks, Gav.” Then he pulls out, zips up his pants, and goes back to working on those folders. 

One of Jeremy’s vines wraps around Gavin’s leg before thrusting inside. Then another pushes its way in and the two thrust in tandem. The one still thrusting into his mouth quickens it’s pace and Gavin’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He turns his brain off and lets himself enjoy this, waiting for the next time Jeremy needs to use him. 

~

Trevor walks into the house, bone tired and hungry. The Captain has been having him work long hours, needing his magic to help track down fraudulent money. But magic isn’t a science and the Captain is getting testy with his lack of success. It was driving Trevor up against the wall. 

He heats up the leftover tacos from lunch, blankly staring at his reflection in microwave door. It’s entirely silent in the house, no doubt the others sound asleep.After he eats, he leaves a trail of clothes to his bedroom, just wanting to crawl into bed and not think for a few hours. 

He comes to a halt in the middle of his doorway, brain not computing the sight before him. 

Alfredo sits in the chair by his desk, one lone lamp lightening his smirk. He is completely naked. As is Gavin, who lays on his bed, asleep. 

“Wha-” Trevor blinks. “What is this?” 

“A break.” Alfredo’s voice is low, a purr. Trevor feels himself getting hard by just that voice.  

Trevor shakes his head. “You seducing me?” But he doesn’t sound upset by it. 

Alfredo shrugs. “Maybe. You’ve been working so hard, I thought you deserved a treat.” 

Trevor’s eyes glance at Gavin, who still peacefully sleeps. He squints at Alfredo. “And Gavin is here because…?”

Alfredo stands up, swinging his hips. Trevor runs his eyes over the Incubus’ body, licking his lips as he eyes Alfredo’s thick cock. 

“Our favorite cumdump has agreed to be double teamed tonight.” Alfredo leans closer, whispering “From both sides.”

Gavin being asleep suddenly made much more sense. Trevor’s breath catches in his throat. “Really?” 

Alfredo smirks. “Really. Sit back, enjoy the show. And feel free to join in at any time.” He pushes Trevor towards the chair, forcing him to sit. Then, with a wink, Alfredo disappears in a puff of red smoke, which drifts down, floating over Gavin’s nose and mouth. Gavin breathes him in, barely twitching.

Trevor grabs his dick, stroking, and waits. 

It starts small. Gavin’s face crinkles, his lips parting. His fingers move. Trevor waits. 

Then Gavin's head slowly turns towards him, moaning out a low “ _ Alfredo. _ ”

Trevor watches as Gavin’s hands reach up, brushing across his nipples. He gasps, hand going back to pinch them. They turn hard and Trevor’s mouth waters. He wishes to play with them. But no. Not yet. 

He watches as Gavin continues to play with himself, moaning Alfredo’s name occasionally. He pinches his nipples a couple more times before one of his hands comes down to stroke along his dick. Trevor watches as his dick starts to harden before the hand is drifting lower to fondle his balls. Then lower to finger his hole. 

That’s when Trevor joins in. He kneels on the bed, giving Gavin a kiss, wet and messy and with a lot of tongues. Then he bites his way down Gavin’s neck, leaving a large hickey, before making his way to his nipples. He licks the hard nubs, swirling them in his mouth. Gavin is full on panting, hips shifting up as he thrusts his cock into the air, looking for any friction. Trevor takes pity on him, reaching a hand to wrap around the base. Gavin practically whimpers, and Trevor smiles around the nub in his mouth. 

He only tortures Gavin for a few more seconds. Then he starts to move downwards. He kisses Gavin’s stomach, then his pelvis, then his thighs, then he finally,  _ finally _ , kisses the wet tip of Gavin’s cock. 

Gavin fucking  _ keens _ . Trevor wants to hear that sound again and again. He takes Gavin fully in his mouth, working the shaft. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Gavin is fully fingerfucking himself (which meant that Alfredo is fingerfucking him in his dream and  _ man,  _ did Trevor wish he could see that). 

Trevor sucks Gavin off for a few minutes, but the way his dick throbs reminds him that he has more pressing matters. 

Shifting over, he slowly removes Gavin’s fingers, entranced by the way Gavin’s hole stretches around them. Moaning, he maneuvers himself so he can press his dick in. Gavin takes him like a champ, swallowing him up as he slowly pushes in. It’s tight and hot and he can’t stop himself from thrusting the rest of the way in. 

Trevor hangs his head down, squeezing his eyes close. It’s perfect, exactly what he wanted for the night. When he looks up, he sees Gavin with his mouth open, bobbing his head up and down, giving dream Alfredo a pretty good looking blowjob. 

Trevor takes Gavin slowly, long, hard thrusts. He rocks the bed, fucking Gavin into the mattress. He closes his eyes, listening to the sound of Gavin’s choked off moans and the slap of flesh against flesh. 

The heat in his stomach urges him to speed up, to thrust faster and harder, leaving bruises along Gavin’s skin. He grunts, thrusting in one or twice more, before stilling, cumming into Gavin. Gavin tightens around him at the feeling, causing Trevor to thrust again, trying to fill Gavin as full as he can. 

He doesn’t want to pull out, doesn’t want to leave Gavin’s warm body. Gavin is still moving his head, still moaning around an invisible cock. He knows that Alfredo can work every angle of Gavin’s body, that he can fuck Gavin till he’s so tired and sore in the morning even if it’s a dream. 

Trevor eyes the bottle sitting on his desk. It’s the last of a stamina bottle, just enough to keep him going for a few hours. Enough, that Alfredo and he can make sure that Gavin won’t want to wake up tomorrow. 

He grins and grabs it. 

~

Gavin woke up to his body rocking and a thick tentacle fucking into his hole. Groaning, he blinks his eyes open, coming face to face with another tentacle. 

“Wha-” he tries to ask but is stopped as the tentacle forces its way into his mouth. Choking, Gavin jerks back, but the tentacle continues to push forward, forcing its way down his throat. 

“I see your awake,” and that is Jack’s voice. Now that Gavin is more awake, he notices that he is on his side and that another body is pressed against him, hands wrapped around his waist. More of Jack’s tentacles are playing with him, some wrapped around his legs to force him to spread, some fondling his dick and balls (and  _ fuck _ was he so hard), some playing with his nipples. One was wrapped around his throat, squeezing each time it felt the tentacle fucking his mouth. “It’s that time of year, again. Remember? You promised to help me.” 

Oh. Oh that makes much more sense. Jack is in  _ season _ . Not that Gavin is against waking up to a cock splitting him open, but the explanation does make him relax into Jack’s hold, spreading his legs more and letting himself be fucked. He did agree to help after all. 

The tentacle fucking into him stills and Gavin groans as he feels slick pour into him. It isn’t enough, more of just prep. When it pulls out, another immediately takes its place. This one is bigger and as it stretches Gavin open as it pushes inside. Looking down, Gavin watches as his stomach bulges as it takes the tentacle. 

Then the tentacle starts fucking him and his eyes roll in the back of his head. They are slow thrusts, but hard, pounding into Gavin and forcing it’s way deeper with every thrust. 

Gavin is momentarily distracted as the tentacle fucking his face stills. He is forced to swallow everything it gives him, which is quite a lot. Once it’s done, it pulls out and two more takes its place, fighting each other as they compete for Gavin’s attention. Gavin did his best to accommodate them, licking and sucking at them. Eventually, they find a rhythm and begins to fuck his mouth. Gavin knows his throat is going to be sore. 

The tentacle fucking his ass stills, filling him again. He can see that his stomach now has a round curve to him. He doesn’t get much of a reprieve, another tentacle enters him, fucking fast and hard and wet. 

Jack is kissing the back of his neck and Gavin can feel the small tentacles in his beard curling and uncurling against his skin. It doesn’t take long for the tentacle fucking his ass to cum, nor the one after that, or the one after that. 

The two tentacles fucking his mouth still. One stays inside to spill down his throat while the other pulls out to cum all over his face. Gavin grunts, pouting around the one still cumming down his throat, but of course the tentacle doesn’t care. It slightly smears the cum before moving out of the way. Then next tentacle moves in, not waiting for the other one to stop cumming, it immediately starts fucking him. 

There is a large, hard probe at his entrance and Gavin freezes. Looking down, he notices how this tentacle is different from the others, more purple than blue, with hard ridges. 

It is Jack’s ovipositor. And the thing is bulging with eggs, ready to breed. 

It pushes its way inside and Gavin clenches around it. It thrusts, hard, forcing its way in deeper and deeper, till Gavin feels it almost practically in his stomach. Then it stops and Gavin holsd his breath. 

No matter how many times Gavin’s been fucked open, he’s never stretched enough. The first egg is big and Gavin moans as it travels down the ovipositor to plop into his stomach. Combined with the amount of cum there, Gavin is already felt full. 

The second egg is slightly easier to take. Still, Gavin has to force himself to take deep breaths around the tentacle still fucking his mouth. 

Then there is a third, a fourth, a fifth egg...ten. Ten eggs total that sit heavy in his stomach, now fully round. Gavin isn’t sure how much more he can take, though he knows this is far from over. 

As is proven when the ovipositor vibrates before starting to fill him with even more cum. The tentacles fucking his mouth cum at the same time and Gavin is filled from both ends. 

When the tentacles in his mouth pulls out, Gavin flops his head down. He groans as another tentacle pushes as his entrance as soon as the ovipositor pulls out but still he shifts his hips so it has a better angle to enter him. 

One of Jack's hands reach down to rub Gavin’s swollen stomach. “You look so beautiful. So perfect. Like a breed little bitch. And you smell like it. The others won’t be able to leave you alone. For the next week, there isn’t going to be a second where you aren’t going to be sitting on someone’s cock.” 

Gavin whines. The tentacle thrusts especially hard. Honestly, he’s looking forward to it. 

He has the perfect life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at my tumblr about this au: GanglyLimbs


	21. FAHC AU 5-Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Gavin wanted to do was decorate the tree.

All Gavin had wanted to do was decorate the tree. 

Whenever Christmas time comes around, they all do their part. Ryan and Jeremy get the tree, setting it up. Jack usually does the job of dressing up the penthouse, Michael gets the outside, and Geoff cooks. 

Gavin decorates the tree. 

While everyone was out, Gavin had decided it would be a good day to do it. Put some music on to sing to and get to it. Except, as he was putting lights up, he had tripped, falling into the tree. In his desire to not send it knocking down, he doesn’t notice the way the lights wrap around him. 

Not until he trips on them, falling to the ground, where they get even more tangled up. 

Gavin groans, desperately trying to get up, but the more he struggles, the more they tighten around him. He manages to flip onto his back, but that’s all. He’ll have to wait for the others to show up.

~

Gavin wakes up from a start when the door slams open. “Wha-” 

The chatter of everyone draws his attention and he starts to struggle. “Guys? Hey guys.” 

“What?” 

“I’m stuck.” 

“What?” It’s Michael who walks into the room. When he sees Gavin, he bursts out laughing. “Oh man, you guys have to see what this idiot did this time.” 

Gavin pouts as they all pile in, each taking their turn to laugh at him. “Come on, guys.” He wiggles a little. 

The sound of a zipper is loud in the room. Everyone stops and stares at Jeremy. “What?” he asks. “Like you guys aren’t thinking it? Look at him, all tied up with nowhere to go.” 

They do and Gavin can see the lust growing in their eyes. He shifts. Oh dear. 

~

Gavin groans as his legs are spread wide, Jeremy’s thick cock pressing into him, splitting him wide open. His hole is wet from all the fingering the group did, cum already staining his stomach and sweater. He doesn’t get much more than a couple moans out before his head is turned to the side, Michael pushing his cock inside. He chokes a bit, drool slipping down. Around him, he can hear the others getting themselves off. 

Jeremy doesn’t wait, thrusting hard and fast, balls slapping against his ass. The sound is wet and loud in the room, mixed with the pants of everyone. Gavin closes his eyes as Michael shoves his cock down deeper.  

~

Gavin’s chest is pressed into the ground, arms still tied to his side, with his knees up, ass exposed. Ryan is pounding into him, for the second time, leaning over so his chest is pressed to Gavin’s back. 

Gavin can’t really say anything, as his face is pressed into Jack’s cunt, face wet with her juices. Jack has a tight grip on his hair keeping him down. Gavin shudders as he feels Ryan still, cumming inside of him. 

He doesn’t get much of a rest when Ryan pulls out, someone else pushing in. By the stiffness of it and slight coolness, Gavin guesses that it’s a dildo, which means that the one fucking him now is Geoff, having got his cock out for this sex fest. 

Someone cums on his back and Jack squirts a little. Gavin groans, drinking it all in. 

~

Gavin’s chest is rising and falling, cock soft against his stomach. But that doesn’t mean the others are done with him yet. They never are. He sits in Michael’s lap, Michael’s cock deep inside of him as Jeremy starts to press in. His hole takes them, having been fucked wide open. Gavin rests against Michael’s chest, closing his eyes as sensations wash over him. 

~

Gavin is on top of Jack as Trevor fucks into him. The hard thrusts push his cock into Jack. His hair is grabbed as Alfredo lifts his head, encouraging Gavin to lick at his cock. 

~

Matt rides him as Geoff fingers his cum stuffed hole. Gavin groans as Geoff starts to push a dildo in alongside. 

~

Lindsay pegs him as Michael watches, jerking himself off. 

~

Gavin is gently untangled, lifted up by Ryan. Geoff gives his forehead a kiss, as Lindsay rubs his arms. “Going to give you a bath,” she tells Gavin. 

Gavin can only hum as he’s carried, the others already moving to gather the other aftercare stuff. He snuggles deeper into Ryan’s chest. “Merry Christmas,” he says, smiling at the laugh Ryan lets out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to new situations people might want Gavin to get stuck in or what pairings they may want to see. And if you want to talk more about this AU, come talk to me at my tumblr-Ganglylimbs!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Devil's Threesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574394) by [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic)




End file.
